Lorsque tout nous sépare
by roxanne.p
Summary: Malgré tout ce qui les séparent, lorsqu'un ennemi commum menacera la Terre, ils devront se lier pour le combattre. Blackheart/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Hello

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic, cette fois sur Ghost Rider… Il n'y en a pas en français, alors j'ignore si je vais recevoir des reviews, je l'espère ! J'ai eu cette idée de fic récemment, j'ai quelques idées mais rien de précis… Ce premier chapitre n'est pas très très bien écrit, je ne savais pas trop par ou commencer ! Les prochains chapitres seront meilleurs

REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT

**Lorsque tout nous sépare**

Chapitre 1

Au bord de cette falaise, il faisait sombre, très sombre… Mais n'était-ce pas la norme, en Enfer ? On ne voyait rien à plus de trois mètres devant soi, et il faisait si chaud qu'il aurait été difficile pour n'importe qu'elle humain de respirer dans cet endroit lugubre. Nul être, qu'il soit vivant ou non, ne s'approchait trop près du rebord de cette falaise, car sous celle-ci, c'était la mer des âmes indignes. L'eau était verte foncée, et on pouvait y distinguer des formes qui ressemblaient à des corps, mais non solides. On pouvait même entendre, parfois, les lamentations de ces âmes torturées qui étaient voués à se laisser aller dans cette mer morte. Personne en Enfer ne leur accordait la moindre importance.

L'endroit était silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'une main blanchâtre apparaissent sur le rebord de la falaise, pour ensuite hisser le corps à qui elle appartenait, de la mer. L'homme se releva tant bien que mal, les vêtements trempés et les cheveux collés au visage. Il regarda autour de lui et respira un bon coup avant de sourire d'un sourire sans joie, ses yeux noirs brillants de cruauté. L'air tout autour de lui devint glacé, une fine couche de glace apparut sur le sol.

Blackheart était de retour, et personne ne serait épargné de sa vengeance.

Johnny Blaze attendant patiemment le signal qui lui indiquerait qu'il pourrait sauter par-dessus les 12 camions mis côte à côte à l'aide de sa moto. Le stade était rempli de fans qui scandaient son nom, de photographes et journalistes qui commenteraient son exploit dans les journaux du lendemain et de pompiers et d'ambulanciers, au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer ? De toute sa carrière, Johnny n'avait jamais eu un accident majeur, et il était le roi de la moto depuis longtemps. C'était sa passion, mise a part Roxanne bien sûr, et être Ghost Rider. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être un justicier qui combattait le mal, mais s'il en avait le choix maintenant, jamais il n'abandonnerait cette mission. Depuis qu'il était devenu Ghost Rider, il avait découvert des choses auxquelles il ne pourrait plus jamais tourner le dos.

Un peu plus bas, il vit Roxanne, sa fiancée, le regarder en levant le pouce. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait des années auparavant, peu de temps après la mort de son père. Tout d'un coup, l'animateur de l'évènement donna le signal de départ.

Aller, au boulot… murmura-t-il.

Il fit vibrer le moteur de son engin, attirant les cris de la foule, puis roula de plus en plus vite, pour ensuite se mettre à voler. Là, c'était le moment favori de Johnny. Tout autour de lui devenait silencieux et il voyait au ralenti, et il ne pensait qu'à une chose : il pouvait mourir ici, maintenant, si il manquait son saut. Avant même de penser à autre chose, il senti le sol toucher la roue avant de sa moto, et il atterrit enfin de l'autre côté du stade. La foule était en délire, comme d'habitude. Il enleva son casque et en souriant, agita la main à tout le monde. Des journalistes commencèrent à l'entourer, mais il n'en chercha qu'une et la vit enfin : Roxanne s'approchait, micro à la main, avec son caméraman habituel qui la suivait. Il courut vers elle et, devant tout le monde, l'embrassa comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Lorsqu'il la lâcha enfin, elle avait les joues roses et le souffle coupé, mais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles traversait son visage.

Alors, comment se sent le grand Johnny Blaze après cette cascade ?, demanda Roxanne, toujours professionnelle.

Oh, tu sais…Une de plus, une de moins… De toute façon, je réussis à chaque fois, répondit Johnny en souriant à la caméra.

Mais n'avez-vous pas peur de vous tuer à chaque fois ?

Me tuer ? Moi ? Allons, Roxanne, je suis le meilleur dans tout ce que je fais. Et je dis bien tout, dit-il avec un clin d'œil pour la caméra.

D'accord, bon et bien c'était Roxanne Simpson en compagnie du toujours très modeste Johnny Blaze, et je vous dis n'essayez pas cela à la maison !, dit Roxanne avec un sourire forcée. Aller, couper. Johnny, ne pourrais-tu pas être sérieux parfois ? Ma réputation de journaliste en prend un coup à chaque fois !

Et ma réputation à moi ? Je dois la conserver, moi aussi ! Mais aller, n'en parlons plus, je t'amène au restaurant ce soir, chère futur madame Blaze !

Roxanne ne put que sourire à ce dernier commentaire, et les deux tourtereaux partirent vers la sortie du stade, ignorant les autres journalistes sur leur passage. Depuis que Roxanne était réapparue dans sa vie, Johnny ne se laissait interviewer que par elle. De toute façon, malgré l'attitude qu'il venait de se donner face à elle, tout deux savaient bien qu'il se foutait royalement de ce que les journaux pouvaient bien marquer sur lui, car de toute façon, qu'il accepte de passer en entrevue ou non, tout ne serait que mensonge à la fin. Tout le monde le pensait égoïste, mais personne ne savait, mise à part Roxanne, qu'il sauvait des vies le soir. _Parfois, j'aimerais être plus égoïste et leur dire de se sauver eux-mêmes des vilains…_, se surprit-il à penser.

Alors qu'il sortait du stade, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année leur bloqua le passage.

Johnny Blaze ? J'ai une mission pour vous.

Elle avait une voix mélodieuse, le genre de voix qui pourrait vous lire des histoires pendants des heures, et vous seriez encore en train de l'écouter attentivement.

Et bien, je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider, aller parler à mon agent d'abord et il me reviendra la dessus, dit-il en continuant de marcher.

Votre… quoi ? Non, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'aller parler à votre agent. De toute façon, il ne me croirait pas. Ma mission est un peu… hors norme.

Je suis sur qu'il pourra vous aider. Maintenant, excuser moi, mais je dois amener cette magnifique femme à côté de moi au restaurant.

Écouter, Ghost Rider. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors soi vous m'écoutez, sois tout le monde, incluant cette '' magnifique femme '' va mourir.

Johnny la regarda intensément, pas trop sur d'avoir bien compris. L'avait-elle appelé Ghost Rider ? C'était impossible, une jeune femme comme elle ne pouvait pas savoir l'existence de ce mal… Et pourtant, elle le regardait intensément avec ses yeux verts pâles perçants.

Je… Ne sais pas de quoi vous parler. Allez vous en, répondit-il en bégayant, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Sans lui donner le temps de répliquer, il prit Roxanne par la main, contourna la jeune fille, et s'en alla le plus vite possible sans jeter un seul regard derrière. Il avait surement mal entendu… Roxanne était tout aussi surprise que lui, mais ne disait pas un mot. Quelque chose clochait, et cela, les deux le savaient.

La jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi les humains étaient-ils si compliquer ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle savait ce qu'il était ? Si elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler, s'il décidait de ne pas l'écouter, alors tout serait fini… Elle regarda autour, mais personne n'avait remarqué ce court échange entre eux. Elle sortit un cellulaire blanc de son sac et pressa le bouton 1. Elle attendit, puis une voix lointaine lui répondit.

Gabriel ? Oui, c'est moi. Non, il ne m'a pas écouté. Bien sûr, que je vais le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il m'écoute… Très bien, je te tiens au courant. Au revoir.

Elle ferma son cellulaire et fit mine de le remettre dans son sac, mais dès le moment où il fut caché, il se volatilisa. Elle se remit à marcher dans la même direction que Johnny et Roxanne en espérant qu'il veule bien l'écouter un jour.


	2. Révélations

Bon, j'ignore pourquoi, mais les tirets non pas marché dans l'autre chapitre, alors désolé si on voit mal les conversations. Je vais utiliser une autre méthode pour ce chapitre ! J'ai décidé d'écrire un nouveau chapitre rapidement, pour vous montrer de quoi l'histoire aura l'air… J'aimerais bien avoir des reviews

**Lorsque tout nous sépare**

**Chapitre 2**

Trois heures plus tard, Johnny et Roxanne se dirigèrent vers dans le géant garage qui avait été aménagé en 'maison'. En cours de route, le couple s'était arrêté manger dans un petit restaurant chinois peu connu, mais délicieux. Ayant reconnu Johnny, le gérant leur fit un cadeau et leur fit ce dîner gratuitement. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais tout deux évitèrent soigneusement de parler de la jeune femme du stade, malgré le fait qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'y penser. Johnny, surtout, y pensait constamment. Comment savait-elle ce qu'il était ? Avait-il manqué de discrétion ? Pourtant, il s'assurait toujours de se retransformer en humain dans sa propre maison… L'avait-elle suivi, une fois ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas du tout l'air de ce genre de fille… La seule chose importante maintenant, c'était d'être plus discret que jamais. Personne d'autre ne pouvait connaître l'existence du Ghost Rider. Si les gens le savaient, ils le traiteraient comme un animal de cirque, et Johnny Blaze n'était pas le type à pouvoir être enfermé. La prison avait déjà tenté de le mettre sous les barreaux toute une nuit, et il avait finit par tuer tout le monde, sauf un gamin. Bref, après ce délicieux repas, Roxanne et lui avaient décidé de se reposer devant un bon film chez lui, tranquille.

Pour ce rendre chez Johnny, ils avaient décidés de passer par les ruelles, pour ainsi éviter de se faire déranger par des fans fous furieux. Quelque fois, Johnny regardait derrière lui, sentant une présence… Mais chaque fois qu'il se retournait, personne. L'air devenait de plus en plus froide… Alors qu'il avait la tête tourné, il sentit Roxanne se raidir à ses côtés et pousser un petit cri. Il se retourna vivement vers l'avant et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

'' Ghost Rider. On se retrouve enfin. '', dit Blackheart, de sa voix démoniaque.

'' Ne t'avais-je pas tué, lors de notre dernière rencontre ? Tu veux qu'on recommence ?''

'' Avec plaisir. ''

Blackheart affichait toujours son sourire sans joie, et Johnny lui trouvait un air encore plus confiant que la dernière fois… Il le sentait d'autant plus puissant. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne put se poser la question bien longtemps, car déjà, il se faisait attaquer. Le démon lui avait sauté dessus, le plaquant au mur, une main autour de sa gorge. Il avait son visage tout près et ses yeux noirs de jais brillaient. Johnny sentait sa force le quitter, et il n'avait même pas eu la chance de se transformer. Roxanne était paralysée par la peur, mais il comprenait. Blackheart avait failli la tuer une fois, et la puissance qui émanait de lui était incroyable.

'' Tu vas connaître l'enfer, Rider. ''

'' Va… Te faire foutre '', réussit à prononcer Johnny, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante traversa la ruelle, si intense que le démon en lâcha sa proie pour se couvrir les yeux. Il recula de quelque pas, et réussit à jeter un coup d'œil à la source de lumière. Lorsqu'il vit la silhouette un peu plus loin, il ricana méchamment.

'' Dieu a-t-il tellement peur de moi qu'il envoi maintenant ses anges ? ''

'' Tais toi. Ta bataille ici est perdue d'avance. ''

Blackheart éclata de rire. Lui, avoir peur d'un ange? Rien ne lui faisait peur, rien ne le faisait trembler. Il était le prince des démons après tout.

'' Mon cher père serait fier de moi, si je ramenais un ange en enfer. Je pourrais te tuer maintenant… ''

'' Mephistopheles ne sera jamais fier de toi, pas depuis qu'il ta remplacé par sa nouvelle créature… Mais à en voir ton expression, tu n'étais pas au courant de son nouveau joujou. ''

Black fronça les sourcils. Son nouveau joujou ? Que savait-elle que lui ne savait pas… Tout d'un coup, il entendit des voix se rapprochant de la ruelle. Des humains approchaient. Il fixa la jeune femme, qui avait toujours cet aura lumineuse autour d'elle, et dit :

'' Mon père ne pourra jamais créer quelque chose de plus puissant que moi. '' 

Puis, il disparut. Sa curiosité l'avait emporté, et il devait voir de quoi elle parlait : une petite visite au roi des Enfers s'imposait. La femme fit disparaître son halo tandis que la bande de jeunes humains traversaient la ruelle, leur jetant des regards bizarres. Johnny, qui pouvait enfin bien voir le visage de la femme, n'en crut encore pas ses yeux. C'était la folle du stade !

'' Allons discuter ailleurs. '' 

En un claquement de doigt, la femme les avaient téléportés chez Johnny.

'' Wow, wow, wow ! Ok, pourrait-on savoir qui vous êtes ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'inviter des inconnus chez moi. '' 

La femme roula des yeux et s'assura que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées et cachées. Puis, elle se tourna vers Johnny et Roxanne lentement, un petit sourire presque provocateur au coin des lèvres.

'' Je me nomme Amelia. Je suis un ange faisant parti des Principautés, et Dieu m'a envoyé sur Terre pour la sauver de la créature de Mephistopheles. '' 

'' Un ange ? '', Dit Roxanne, perplexe.

'' Il n'y a pas d'enfer sans paradis. '', répliqua l'ange.

'' Mais qu'elle créature ? Il a déjà beaucoup de démon, pourquoi voudrait-il en créer un autre ? ''

'' Parce que tout les autres démons ne sont pas invincible, Rider. Celui qu'il vient de créer l'est. Il y a longtemps, Mephistopheles avait lancé une horde de démons sur la Terre dans le but de la conquérir. Évidemment, Dieu s'est mis au travers de son chemin, et a envoyé ses anges pour les combattre. Nous avons gagné, mais difficilement. Depuis, il tente désespérément de créer un démon qui serait si fort qu'il pourrait détruire la terre en un claquement de doigt. À un moment, il crut que Blackheart ferait l'affaire… Mais toi, un humain, a réussis à le détruire sans trop de difficulté. Tu imagines sa honte ? Cela fait des années que Dieu le surveille, et il a senti une force en Enfer… Une force si grande que lui-même en a tremblé. Mephistopheles a réussis, je crois, à concevoir son démon parfait. C'est pour cela que Dieu m'a envoyé sur Terre, afin de te demander ton aide. Nous devons combattre ce mal, car sinon, tu peux dire au revoir à tout ce que tu aimes dans ce monde. ''

Johnny soupira. Perdre Roxanne une seconde fois n'était même pas une option pour lui. De toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment en position de dire non : Dieu lui-même demandait son aide.

'' Je crois difficilement à l'existence de Dieu, mais si lui croit en moi, alors je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour l'aider.'' 

'' Si vous ne croyez pas en Dieu, alors en crois croyez-vous, Johnny ? '', demanda Amelia.

En enfer, Blackheart se rendait à la salle des trônes, ou son père passait le plus clair de son temps. Mephistopheles senti la rage de son fils de très loin, et savait qu'il venait lui rendre une visite non pas par courtoisie, mais bien pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Son fils entra dans la grande salle de pierre dans un nuage de fumée noire et il ne laissa même pas la chance à son père de le saluer qu'il s'enragea déjà

'' Où est-il ? Où est ce nouveau démon, que je lui arrache les yeux pour avoir pensé qu'il serait plus fort que moi ? ''

'' Calme toi, mon fils. Tu n'arracheras les yeux de personne pour le moment. De toute façon, oui, Blackblood est plus fort que toi. ''

'' Personne n'est plus fort que moi ! '' rugit le prince des démons

'' Blackblood est plus fort que tu peux te l'imaginer. Même moi, je ne sais pas très bien ou s'arrête son pouvoir destructeur. '' 

'' Et quel est ton plan, avec cette créature ''

'' Détruire la Terre. Tué ces habitants. J'ai beau leur faire voire les pires horreurs, ils ne comprennent toujours pas le message. Personne ne survivra à ce massacre. '' 

'' Tu n'avais pas à créer une autre créature pour détruire la Terre. Moi et mes démons, nous aurions pu y arriver. '' 

'' Tu es faible, Blackheart. Trop faible. Maintenant, va. J'ai des choses à préparer. ''

Blackheart sorti de la grande pièce dans un cri de rage. Faible ? Lui ? Depuis que ce satané Ghost Rider l'avait détruit une fois, sa force avait décuplé ! Mais son père ne semblait tout de même pas satisfait… Personne ne devait sous estimé le prince des démons, pas même le roi de l'enfer ! Il allait montrer à Mephistopheles ce qu'il valait. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : détruire cette créature. 


	3. Guerre

Je remercie ma revieweuse, je prends tes critiques en note

**Lorsque tout nous sépare**

**Chapitre 3**

'' Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? '', demanda Johnny à Amelia.

'' Survivre. ''

'' Comment ? ''

'' Es-tu vraiment le Ghost Rider, parce qu'en ce moment, j'ai des doutes. ''

'' Et moi qui croyais que les anges étaient gentils, doux, et tellement mignons en couche-culotte…''

''Et moi je croyais que Ghost Rider était courageux, qu'il savait comment combattre le mal et honnêtement, je ne t'imaginais pas si… Vieux. ''

'' Ça suffit ! '' intervint Roxanne. '' Si on veut réussir à combattre ce démon, il faut se serrer les coudes, non ? Alors arrêter d'agir comme des enfants. ''

''Elle me traire de vieux alors qu'elle a surement des centaines d'années… On aura tout vu ! Mais tu as raison mon cœur. Si ce démon est si puissant que tu le dis, Amelia, alors on aura besoin d'aide. Mais de qui ? ''

'' Gabriel m'a promis d'envoyer des anges lorsque le moment sera venu pour nous aider.'' 

'' Gabriel ? Comme dans l'histoire, l'Archange Gabriel ? '' demanda Johnny. Lorsqu'Amelia hocha la tête, il dit : '' Wow, trop chouette ! ''

L'ange secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses longs cheveux blonds sur ses épaules. Rider ou pas, les humains étaient tous pareilles. Ce Johnny Blaze ne semblait pas comprendre à quel point la situation était grave. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir assez d'aide, et surtout des aides très puissantes, alors s'en était fini de la Terre et de ses occupants. Amelia refusait de voir la Terre tombée dans les mains des démons et de Mephistopheles. Gabriel lui avait donné cette mission spécialement à elle parce qu'elle avait su faire ses preuves dans le passé. Jamais auparavant n'avait-elle échoué, alors elle ne devait pas baisser les bras. Ils allaient trouver de l'aide, peu importe comment… Il le fallait : le sort de la Terre dépendait d'elle. Cette seule pensée la faisait frissonner d'angoisse. Elle ignorait si les anges à eux-seuls, avec Ghost Rider, allait pouvoir réussir. L'Enfer sortait le grand jeu avec ce nouveau démon, jamais auparavant le paradis n'avait eu aussi peur de l'Enfer.

'' De plus, d'ici la, Mephistopheles enverra ses autres démons sur Terre pour tuer et ravager. Cependant, ces démons là ne seront pas très puissants. Il sait très bien que nous allons les tuer. Il les envois quand même pour s'en débarrasser, pour ne pas avoir à les tuer lui-même. Même entre démons, la loyauté n'existe pas…''

'' On a combien de temps, environ, avant que sa créature soit lâchée ? '', demanda Roxanne.

'' Deux semaines, environ. ''

'' Et tu n'aurais pas pu venir avant, qu'on fasse nos au revoir à tout le monde ? '' , demanda Johnny sarcastiquement.

Amelia leur tourna le dos et se massa les tempes. Elle n'avait pas prévu de devoir faire face à une personne dans son genre, et elle n'était pas habitué à l'attitude des humains : au paradis, personne ne répliquait de la sorte. Tout d'un coup, elle senti plusieurs forces qu'elle sentait malveillante au nord de la ville. Des démons, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

'' Des démons ont déjà été lâchés. '', dit-elle simplement, avant de tous les transporter à l'endroit où elle l'avait senti. Arrivé sur les lieux, quelque chose de bizarre se produisit. Le démon était déjà mort, il était déjà en train de se transformer en poussière.

'' Mais… Un humain normal ne serait pas capable de faire ça.'' , dit Johnny.

Amelia, les sourcils froncés, inspecta la scène. Aucune trace d'une arme humaine. Aucun corps humains. Puis, elle les vit. De toutes petites tâches noires, qui se dirigeait derrière un bâtiment, dans une petite et très sombre ruelle. Les tâches étaient difficiles à voir dans la nuit, d'autant plus qu'elles commençaient à disparaître… Ce qui voulait dire qu'un des démons étaient toujours vivants. Elle fit signe à Johnny et Roxanne de la suivre discrètement, et le trio se dirigea vers la ruelle. On ne voyait pas grand-chose, alors l'ange forma un léger halo autour d'elle, ce qui illumina juste assez la ruelle pour voir une forme noire se tenir le bras, de l'autre côté complètement. Ayant senti la présence d'autres individus, le démon se retourna et ils purent tous voir son visage avec clarté.

'' Blackheart ? '', Dit Amelia, sous l'effet de la surprise. Pourquoi le prince des démons s'attaquait-il aux autres démons ? Elle le savait fou, mais pas à ce point…

'' Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas le moment idéal pour te tuer à nouveau ? '' , dit Johnny en avançant vers le démon blessé.

'' Essaye pour voir… '' , murmura le prince de l'Enfer.

'' Johnny, arrête. Il est blessé. ''

'' Blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, merde ? C'est un DÉMON ! Je vais le blesser encore plus, moi, tu vas voir. ''

'' Johnny ! '', cria Amelia en se positionnant entre lui et Blackheart. '' C'est peut-être un démon, mais je suis un ange. Je suis fait pour faire le bien, et je ne peux donc pas te laisser faire du mal à qui que ce soit de blessé et qui ne t'as pas attaqué en premier, même si c'est… Cette chose.'' 

''Tu plaisantes j'espère ? '', dit Roxanne, qui était resté un peu à l'écart. Elle se rappelait très bien une rencontre qu'elle avait eu avec le prince des démons qui, lui, n'avait pas hésité à lui faire du mal…

'' Non. Je suis en quelque sorte… Programmé pour aider les autres. Je ne pourrais pas le laisser dans cet état sans l'aider. Maintenant que je l'ai vu blessé, je ne pourrais pas faire deux pas que je serais automatiquement ramené vers lui pour le guérir. ''

'' Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, alors dégage ou je te tue. '', dit Blackheart, d'une voix qui se voulant menaçante.

Amelia roula des yeux et s'approcha de lui doucement. Elle devait le soigner, même si elle le détestait. Elle savait que dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se défendre. Elle utilisa donc ses pouvoirs pour qu'il ne bouge pas, au cas où il voudrait l'attaquer. À l'expression que le démon fit quand il vit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait de faire cela. Elle mit sa main au dessus du bras de Blackheart et une douce lumière blanche en jaillit. En quelques secondes, le visage du démon changea de la douleur à l'incompréhension. Amelia retira sa main et recula de quelques pas, s'attendant à se faire attaquer. Le démon regardait son bras, étonné du pouvoir des anges. Il ne resta cependant pas longtemps dans cet état et il retrouva vite ses esprits. Amelia ayant arrêté le sort qui le maintenait en place, il se leva rapidement et, d'un mouvement du poignet, envoya valser les trois mousquetaires sur le mur de gauche de la ruelle.

'' Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un ange et d'humains. Dégager de mon chemin, cette guerre en Enfer n'est pas la votre. '' Puis, en un clin d'œil, il s'était volatilisé en fumée.

Amelia aida Roxanne à se relever, se jouant et rejouant les dernières paroles de Blackheart en tête… Cette guerre en Enfer ? Alors les démons se faisaient la guerre ? Ou Blackheart leur faisait la guerre ? Tout cela n'était pas clair, et elle voulait des réponses, mais elle ignorait où aller les chercher. La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider de ce côté était son ennemi mortel, et il venait se de volatiliser…

Elle devait trouver un moyen de parler avec Blackheart, car si les démons se faisaient la guerre et que la Terre était leur arène, alors les humains étaient en danger.

OUI, je sais, Blackheart est un peu trop gentil dans ce chapitre et blablabla… Mais vous comprendrez plus tard.

REVIEWS


	4. Alliés

Un autre chapitre Merci à ma revieweuse ^^

**Chapitre 4**

L'aube finit par se lever sur la grande ville de New York, alors que les premiers marchands de croissants ouvraient leur stand sur le coin des rues achalandées et que les hommes d'affaires commençaient déjà à planifier leur journée. C'était une journée normale dans une ville normale, le commencement d'une nouvelle semaine qui allait, pour bien des gens, ressembler à la dernière.

Amelia n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Les anges ne dormaient pas souvent, et certains le faisaient que par habitude de lorsqu'ils étaient humains. Amelia avait été humaine, il y a fort longtemps… Mais elle préférait ne garder aucune habitude de cette vie qui hantait ses pensées de souvenirs plus noirs les uns que les autres.

Toute la nuit, elle avait réfléchit aux évènements qui c'était déroulés depuis son retour sur Terre. Par-dessus tout, elle avait pensé à Blackheart. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était attaqué à un démon. Peut-être celui-ci ne lui avait pas obéi, ce qui expliquerait la fureur du prince des démons. Tout le monde lui obéissait, il était un peu comme un enfant gâté. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il parlé d'une guerre ? S'il y avait une guerre en Enfer, les anges le sauraient… Elle pouvait toujours demander à Gabriel, l'archange, s'il savait quelque chose à ce sujet… Mais Amelia, ange têtue, préférait faire les choses par elle-même.

Elle savait que pour avoir plus de renseignements, elle allait devoir demander à Blackheart lui-même ce qui se passait… Chose qui ne la remplissait pas de joie. Les anges et les démons se haïssaient, c'était tout simplement dans leur nature. Et elle savait pertinemment que le démon n'allait pas accepter de la rencontrer comme ça, pour discuter des problèmes de l'Enfer. Elle allait devoir se creuser la tête…

Et puis soudain, elle sut. Mais pour cela, elle allait devoir attendre la nuit, pour être plus discrète…

Blackheart était furieux. Se faire soigner par une femme ? Non, pas une femme… Un ange ! De plus, comment un démon d'aussi bas de gamme avait-il pu le blesser autant ? Auparavant, un seul de ses claquements de doigts aurait pu détruire cette minable bestiole… Méphistophélès avait dut faire quelque chose aux autres démons, il en était sur. Il les avait rendus un peu plus puissant. Mais pas assez, pensa Blackheart, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il allait falloir faire un peu plus pour réussir à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Il se trouvait présentement sous un pont, la ou le soleil n'éclairait jamais. L'Enfer n'était plus un lieu sur pour lui, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'y rendre. Il était prisonnier sur Terre, et cela le dégoutait au plus au point. Lui, emprisonné ? Il allait le faire payer à ces démons inférieurs qui devaient présentement se réjouir de son exil. Il allait les massacrer. Cette seule pensée réussit à le calmer : il savait que, de toute façon, il allait les tuer… Le seul problème est qu'il n'avait plus un seul allié en Enfer. Il se savait très puissant, mais se battre contre tous les démons ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être fatigué, mais la…

De plus, il allait devoir se battre contre le démon de son père, un jour ou l'autre. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Son cher père avait l'air sur de lui, cela voulait dire que ce démon devait être excessivement puissant… Il avait beau être têtu et orgueilleux, il savait qu'il ne gagnerait peut-être pas tout ces combats à lui seul. S'il était chanceux, ce Ghost Rider et cette ange allait surement s'occuper de quelques démons… Sa tâche serait donc un peu moins épuisante…

Au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il risquait d'y perdre la vie, s'il s'attaquait aux Enfers seul.

'''

La nuit vint plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Roxanne avait passé la journée au boulot, parce que même si son copain combattait les démons, la vie continuait. Elle avait beaucoup d'interviews de prévue pour la journée et ne reviendrait donc que tard à la résidence de Johnny. Quant à ce-dernier, il avait une compétition de motocross dans la journée, qu'il était de toute façon sur de gagner, et lui aussi serait à la maison tard. Après sa victoire, il aurait des tonnes et des tonnes d'interviews à donner, et il allait répéter au combien de fois à quel point il était le meilleur…

Amelia avait donc passé la journée seule, à se promener dans les rues de New York en pensant à son plan du soir même. Elle était allé prendre un café durant l'après-midi et s'était fait dévoré du regard par la clientèle mâle, mais elle était rendu habité. Si les démons dégageaient un genre de beauté terrifiante, les anges, eux, étaient d'une beauté apaisante. Il s étaient tous plus beau les uns que les autres, avec leur yeux clairs et leur sourire rassurant. Elle était ensuite retournée chez Johnny pour être seule avec ses pensées, chose qu'elle aimait faire. Elle aimait la tranquillité.

À onze heure du soir, elle pu mettre son plan en action. Johnny et Roxanne écoutait un film, les deux étant fatiguée de leur journée. Elle leur dit qu'elle partait se promener et obtint une réponse vague ressemblait à d'accord de la part de Johnny, et elle sortit. Dehors, elle se mit à marcher dans les rues, tranquillement. Elle savait que si les démons étaient en guerre et voulaient se battre, ils ne manqueraient pas l'occasion de se battre contre un ange. Elle traversa une ruelle à l'allure délabrée et lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle sourit, victorieuse.

''Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule, ange. Les temps sont mauvais pour vous…''

Amelia ne répondit rien et attendit que le démon attaque. Si Blackheart s'attaquait vraiment à tous les démons, comme sa théorie le lui disait, alors il allait sentir la force de ce démon lorsqu'il l'attaquerait. Le démon, voyant qu'elle n'engagerait pas la conversation, attaqua. Il se volatilisa et réapparut près d'elle, mais elle s'en attendant : avant qu'il puisse esquisser un mouvement, elle lui envoyant son pied dans les airs, le faisant valser plus loin. Attaque-moi encore, aller, pensa l'ange. Et c'est ce qu'il fit : il se releva rapidement et envoya une décharge électrique dans sa direction. Elle l'évita facilement et sentit finalement une autre présence dans son dos.

Blackheart avait senti la puissance du démon s'éveillé et il se dit qu'il devait s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre. Il se foutait bien de l'humain qui était en train de se faire tuer, mais il voulait ensuite pouvoir massacrer ce démon. Il fut surpris, quand il arriva sur les lieux, de voir un démon s'attaquer à l'ange qui l'avait soigné… Elle ne semblait pas éprouver de difficultés majeures et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sourit bizarrement. Elle se tourna vers l'autre démon et, en pointant la main puis en refermant le poing, le fit exploser. Le pauvre démon n'eut aucune chance et s'envola en poussière.

Amelia se tourna rapidement vers Blackheart pour ne pas qu'il s'éclipse.

'' C'est toi que je cherchais. Pas ce démon pathétique.''

'' Tu n'auras pas autant de facilité à me tuer…'' Blackheart s'avança tranquillement, étant tout de même sur ses gardes. Elle avait l'air puissante.

'' Je ne veux pas te tuer. Souviens-toi, je ne peux faire du mal à celui qui ne m'en fait pas en premier. '' Amelia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tout de même prête à se défendre s'il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Mais Blackheart mordit à l'hameçon.

'' Alors pourquoi un ange veut-elle discuter avec le prince des Enfers ? ''

'' Que se passe-t-il en Enfer ? '' Elle ne voulait pas éterniser cette conversation et avait décidé de sauter droit au but. Elle ne savait pas si Blackheart allait vouloir l'écouter longtemps, alors autant lui demander dès le départ ce qu'elle voulait.

'' Mêle toi de ce qui regarde le Paradis. Ce qui se passe en Enfer n'est pas ton problème. ''

''C'est mon problème quand des centaines de démons se baladent dans les rues et tuent des humains ! Je t'ai vu, combattre un démon. Pourquoi t'attaquais-tu à un des tiens ? Je sais très bien que normalement, personne ne s'attaquerait à toi… À moins que le prince des Enfers n'est plus d'autorité ? ''

Elle avait mis au point cette théorie cette après-midi en buvant son café. Si un démon osait s'attaquer à lui, cela devait vouloir dire que quelques changements avaient été effectués en Enfer… Et à en voir l'expression du démon lorsqu'elle dit ceci, elle avait vu juste. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer pour que Blackheart soit ridiculisé ainsi ? Les yeux du démon devinrent noirs et il s'approcha dangereusement de l'ange.

'' Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, ange. ''

'' Moi, ce que je crois, c'est que nous avons présentement le même ennemi. '' Si Blackheart s'attaquait aux démons de Méphistophélès, alors c'est qu'il devait y avoir un problème entre le père et le fils… Parfois, Amelia remerciait sa logique d'ange surdéveloppée.

'' Ça ne fait pas de nous des alliés. ''

'' Mais ça ne fait pas totalement de nous des ennemis. Enfin, oui, nous sommes ennemis, mais nous combattons la même personne. Les mêmes démons. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pas travailler… Ensemble ? '' Voilà. La question avait été demandée. Amelia en était venu à cette conclusion cette après-midi, que la meilleure chose à faire dans ce cas serait de s'allier, car détruire les démons irait plus rapidement, et si même Blackheart tournait le dos à son père, c'est qu'il devait vraiment y avoir un gros problème dans les sous-sols de la Terre… '' Peu importe tes problèmes avec les autres démons, tu sais très bien que Ghost Rider et moi, nous pouvons t'aider à les combattre. Ainsi, tu as ce que tu veux, et nous on a ce qu'on veut aussi.

Blackheart n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette femme était-elle vraiment en train de lui demander de l'aide ? Était-elle vraiment en train de proposer une alliance entre l'Enfer et le Paradis ? C'était inconcevable. Il était le mal à l'état pur, et elle l'incarnation du bien. Cependant, il devait bien admettre qu'avoir un peu d'aide pour détruire tous les démons ne seraient pas de refus… Non pas qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour tous les tuer, il s'en savait capable, mais la tâche serait extrêmement longue, et d'ici à ce que Méphistophélès lâche sa créature, son démon, peut-être n'aura-t-il même pas finis de détruire les démons inférieurs. De plus, il devait s'entraîner avant de se préparer à un tel combat, il devait en apprendre plus sur le plan de son père… Mais il ne pouvait pas faire tout cela seul. Il avait beau être orgueilleux et têtu, il savait que cette aide serait précieuse. Je pourrais ensuite tuer cet ange et son Ghost Rider… Et il ne resterait plus que moi, et je pourrais faire ce que je veux du reste des humains, pensa-t-il, un plan se formant lentement mais surement dans sa tête.

Amelia voyait bien qu'il réfléchissait à sa proposition. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde oui sans mesurer l'impact que cette alliance aurait. L'idée de travailler avec un démon, le prince des démons non le moindre, l'écœurait elle aussi. Elle méprisait tout ce qui tuait et faisait du mal, et durant les prochaines semaines, elle allait vraiment devoir se forcer pour ne pas l'étriper… Mais c'était une chance à prendre. Une fois toute cette histoire terminée, elle pourrait le tuer, ou lui donner une âme, ce qui le rendrait fou.

'' Je n'ai qu'une requête. '' Blackheart dit cela en croisant les bras et en la fixant dans les yeux. Ses yeux noirs transperçaient les yeux bleu presque blancs d'Amelia, mais le contraire était aussi vrai. '' Ne vous mettez pas au travers de mon chemin. '' Il savait qu'il allait devoir tuer beaucoup de démons, et probablement d'humains, durant les prochaines semaines, et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre des discours sur le bien. Le bien n'existait pas. Chaque personne avait un fond de mauvais. Il acceptait leur petite alliance pour le temps que ça allait durer, mais ensuite, il les tuait. Un par un. Mais avant… Il les livrerait à son père, pour lui montrer à quel point il était fort, de capturer ainsi un ange et son Ghost Rider. Oui, c'est cela, il ferait assemblant d'être leur allié pendant le temps qu'il avait besoin d'eux, puis lorsque tout ceci serait fini, il les livrerait à son père.

'' Et ne te mets pas au travers du notre. '' Fut la réponse d'Amelia. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Elle avait réussit à convaincre le prince des démons de s'allier à elle, un ange ! Bien sûr, ce n'était que provisoire. Elle allait ensuite le faire souffrir pour le monde qu'il allait causer d'ici là, mais bon. Elle se doutait qu'il avait la même idée en tête, de toute façon. '' J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi chez Johnny… Ghost Rider, je veux dire. Je veux que tu nous expliques ce qui se passe en Enfer. Ensuite, tu es libre d'aller tuer qui tu veux. ''

Blackheart roula des yeux. L'alliance venait d'être conclue et déjà, il était invité à aller prendre le thé chez son ennemi mortel ? Il serra les dents. Il devait dire oui, pour qu'Amelia ne se doute pas de son plan. Il ne dit rien, mais acquiesça de la tête en signe d'approbation. Amelia ferma les yeux et les téléporta en un nuage de fumée, blanche pour elle et noire pour lui, devant la porte de Johnny, à l'extérieur. Elle pouvait les entendre parler grâce à son ouïe développée, alors cela voulait dire qu'il ne dormait toujours pas. Elle n'avait pas voulu se téléporter directement dans la maison afin de ne pas leur faire peur… Surtout en arrivant comme ça, avec leur ennemi juré. Elle fit signe à Blackheart de patienter quelques secondes dehors, le temps qu'elle leur explique la situation. Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte.

''Amelia ! Tu es parti longtemps ! '' Roxanne lui souriait. Elle était assise avec Johnny à la table de la cuisine et les deux semblaient s'amuser comme des fous à se raconter des histoires de leur jeunesse.

'' Oui... Écouter, cette après-midi, j'ai eu un plan. Il se passe quelque chose en Enfer, je peux le sentir. De plus en plus de démons courent les rues de la ville le soir, et on peut voir que des personnes sont portés disparues à chaque jour dans les journaux à travers le monde. Quelque chose de terrible va se passer, je le sens aussi, et je sens les autres anges aux ciels qui commencent à s'inquiéter… '' Amelia ne savait pas trop par ou commencer .Elle avait qu'elle parlait trop, qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses explications. Elle prit une grande respiration. '' Nous avons besoin d'aide, Johnny. Quelqu'un qui sait plus que les anges ce qui se passe en bas. ''

Sans lui avoir fait signe d'entrer. Blackheart s'avança tranquillement dans la pièce, sa peau blanche luisant sous les lumières tamisées. Lorsqu'il apparut, Roxanne étouffa un cri de peur et Johnny se leva de sa chaise, l'air furieux.

'' Es-tu vraiment en train de nous dire que tu as fait un marché avec cette pourriture ! Je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'aider une… Chose comme lui ! ''

Amelia ferma les yeux. Elle s'était attendue à cette réaction, bien sûr. Elle rouvrit les yeux et força Johnny de s'asseoir avec ses pouvoirs, puis lui fit un regard désolé. Blackheart avait un petit sourire cruel au coin des lèvres.

'' Calme toi. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je n'aime pas plus l'idée de collaborer avec un démon, crois moi. Alors imagine à quel point la situation doit être grave, si j'en suis rendu à ce point ! Johnny, ouvre les yeux ! Les démons sont hors de contrôle, et nous ne sommes que deux ! Une aide en plus ne sera pas de refus. De toute façon, dès que nous aurons vaincus ce qu'il y a à vaincre, notre accord sera fini et tu pourras massacrer ce démon tant que tu le voudras… Maintenant, je ne te demande qu'une chose. Écoute ce qu'il a à dire. ''

Johnny lui jeta un regard noir, mais tourna la tête vers le démon tout de même.

'' Aller, parle. De toute façon, je suis plus fort que toi. ''

Blackheart rit d'un rire sans joie. '' Crois moi, Rider. Je hais cette situation autant que toi, si ce n'est pas plus. Mais la situation est… Critique… Méphistophélès a décidé de créer une nouvelle créature. Un démon plus puissant que tous les autres. Il prétend même qu'il est plus fort que moi… Pour une raison qu'y m'est encore inconnue, il ne le lâche pas maintenant et préfère lâcher les autres petits démons pour ravager un peu la Terre avant que lui ne s'en occupe. Je soupçonne mon père de savoir que nous allons tuer la majorité des petits démons et qu'il souhaite s'en débarrasser. Il est en train de faire le ménage de l'Enfer. ''

'' Et pourquoi ne t'occupes-tu pas seuls de tes démons ? Je n'en ai rien à foutre, de ce qui se passe en Enfer ! '', Cria Johnny, hors de lui.

'' Parce que je ne peux pas m'occuper des centaines de démons à moi seul. '' En fait, il le pouvait, mais il voulait jouer la carte sentimentale un peu. '' Et que plus vite ces démons seront éliminés, moins d'humains seront tués… '' Enfin, pour le moment, pensa le démon.

'' Et si ce démon est aussi puissant que Méphistophélès le prétend, alors on va devoir travailler en équipe. Nous avons tous le même but : tuer les démons. Alors il est logique de s'entraider… '' Amelia suppliait Johnny du regard. Il devait lui faire confiance, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Blackheart, qui était très inexpressif. Impossible, ou presque, de savoir à quoi le démon pensait. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet, près de la porte un peu dans l'ombre, son grand manteau noir contrastant avec sa peau si pâle. Elle se demandait vraiment à quoi pensait le maitre des enfers pour créer une créature encore plus forte, encore plus destructrice… Bien sûr, il voulait sans doute le contrôle de la Terre, mais il avait déjà beaucoup de démon à la hauteur de ce défi, dont Blackheart. '' De plus, Blackheart peut se renseigner plus facilement que nous sur ce que Méphistophélès prépare. ''

Johnny soupira. Il savait qu'Amelia avait raison, qu'ils allaient devoir faire confiance à un démon. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère, mais il fallait faire ce qui était le mieux pour les humains. Il jeta un regard noir à Blackheart et hocha la tête, signe qu'il baissait les bras.

'' S'il finit par s'attaquer à nous, j'aurai une bonne raison de te dire je te l'avais dit. '' Dit Johnny d'un ton sombre, sans plaisanterie. Amelia hocha la tête et sourit. Son plan avait marché. Maintenant, elle devait seulement s'assurer que Blackheart n'allait pas les trahir en cours de route.

Après avoir discuté encore un peu, ils en vinrent à la conclusion que chacun se verrait attribuer une partie de la ville, et que cette partie consistait à leur zone où ils devaient tuer les démons. Amelia eu le centre ville, car elle attirait moins l'attention que l'allure de Blackheart et la tête en flamme de Ghost Rider. Ce-dernier eu l'ouest et le nord de New York, et Blackheart l'est et le sud. Ainsi, chacun ne se marcherait pas sur les pieds. Par contre, s'ils sentaient qu'un d'eux avait de la difficulté, ils devaient aller à leur rescousse. Blackheart ne parlait pas vraiment, alors c'était plutôt le plan d'Amelia et de Johnny, mais le démon n'avait pas l'air contre. Ainsi, lui et l'ange n'aurait pas à travailler ' ensemble ', ou bien très rarement. La mission de Blackheart consistait aussi à chercher de l'information sur le nouveau démon de Méphistophélès, et Amelia pouvait toujours aller demander l'aide des autres anges.

Dès qu'ils eurent finit de discuter, ils sentirent des démons arriver un peu partout dans New York. Ils se regardèrent, et Amelia et Blackheart se volatilisèrent en même temps, tandis que Johnny se transformait en Ghost Rider. Roxanne les regarda partir, se sentant impuissante.


	5. Commencement

Wow, une nouvelle revieweuse hihi Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un lit mon histoire ! Désolé pour l'attente, un petit manque d'inspiration.

**Chapitre 5**

Un mois. Un mois qu'Amelia, Johnny et Blackheart se battait chacun de leur côté en s'entraidant parfois, en laissant Roxanne seule derrière et angoissée, le cœur rempli de remords que de n'être qu'une simple humaine. Un mois qu'ils avaient du sang noir sur les mains, et Méphistophélès n'avait toujours pas commencé son plan de vengeance. Il y avait de moins en moins de démons, mais le maître des enfers n'étaient pas stupide. Blackheart savait pertinemment que son père envoyait les démons les plus faibles sur Terre pour commencer et qu'il lâcherait ses démons supérieurs plus tard. Déjà, les derniers qu'il avait affrontés semblaient plus puissants que les premiers. Le prince des démons n'avait pas peur, mais il n'était pas patient et il commençait à en avoir marre, de jouer au gentil démon avec l'ange et le Ghost Rider…

Amelia, quant à elle, ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle aussi n'était pas épuisé par cette lutte qu'elle livrait sans relâche, mais les autres anges avaient fini par remarquer avec qui elle s'était allié dans ce combat, et aucun d'eux ne semblaient bien heureux de cela… Ils la mettaient constamment en garde contre Blackheart, disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un démon. Bien sûr, qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais durant ces dernières semaines, il s'était montré très coopératif, presque gentil. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais appelé à l'aide lorsqu'elle se battait contre un démon, car elle se défendait très bien. Par contre, Blackheart l'avait averti que ce n'était que les démons inférieurs. Elle se savait puissante, mais le sera-t-elle contre des démons comme Blackheart ? Là, elle allait avoir besoin de son aide, elle le savait.

Johnny n'en pouvait plus de ces batailles incessantes. Il n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de rentrer chez lui et de se coucher avec Roxanne et de ne pas s'endormir. Il ne se souvenait même plus la dernière fois qu'il l'avait touché, et elle le lui avait bien fait remarquer. Mais il avait vieilli depuis sa première bataille contre Blackheart, et il n'était pas aussi fort qu'un ange. Ces batailles commençaient à le fatigué, et il avait hâte qu'elles se terminent. De plus, il ne se sentait pas toujours à sa place face à l'ange et au démon, qui communiquait pratiquement qu'entre eux. Amélia lui avait expliqué que c'était mieux ainsi pour que lui et Blackheart ne s'entretue pas, et que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas communiquer par la pensée, comme eux.

Le trio ne se rencontrait pas souvent, une fois par semaine à peu près. Cela était amplement suffisant pour se dire les nouvelles des enfers et des cieux.

Ce soir là de mai, Amélia était en ronde pour trouver de nouveaux démons à exterminer lorsqu'elle en vit un, au bout d'une longe et étroite allée très sombre, attaqué un humain. Elle se dématérialisa et réapparu près du démon pour constater qu'en un clin d'œil, il avait cassé le cou de sa victime, le laissant mort à ses pieds. Elle regarda le corps et fut horrifié de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant… Un petit garçon. Elle leva la tête vers le démon, qui devait mesurer au moins 7pieds, et vit dans ses yeux rouges une lueur d'excitation mêlée au dégout.

« Un ange ? Sur mon chemin ? Ça doit être mon jour de chance, et un si belle ange qui plus est… »

« Garde ta salive pour tes dernières minutes de vie, sale lâche ! »

« Ne sois pas fâchée, ma belle… Tu iras le rejoindre bientôt. »

Et il s'élança sur elle, à une vitesse à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Alors voilà, Méphistophélès envoyait enfin ses meilleurs démons. Elle évita ses griffes noires et acérées en sautant à droite, mais il devina son mouvement et tourna son autre main vers elle. Sa main puante et gluante empoigna le cou du jeune ange et il la colla contre le mur violemment. Si elle avait été humaine, son crâne se serait probablement fracturé et elle serait déjà morte. Elle ressenti tout de même la douleur et laissa échapper un petit cri de souffrance. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à rencontrer un démon de la sorte ce soir, elle n'avait pas été assez prudente et elle en payait le prix…

Le démon éclata d'un rire d'hyène lorsqu'elle montra sa douleur et ses yeux brillèrent de cruauté. Il approcha sa bouche cernée de crocs près de l'oreille d'Amelia.

« Je vais te découper en morceaux… Mais avant… Tu va souffrir, pour voir ce que tu as infligé à mes compagnons ! »

Il passa ses crocs sur le cou de la jeune blonde, y laissant des marques et des lignes de sang. Amelia ne pouvait mourir au bon de son sang, comme une humaine normale, mais elle ressentait la douleur. Les anges étaient faits ainsi pour avoir un côté plus humain que les démons, qui ne ressentaient pas autant la douleur. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule et elle appela Blackheart dans sa tête, dans un cri muet désespéré.

Pendant ce temps, le démon avait commencé à lacéré doucement le haut de la poitrine d'Amélia, qui serrait les dents pour ne pas crier et qui implorait le prince des démons à venir par voie télépathique.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le démon fut projeté vers l'arrière, contre l'autre mur. Amélia, qui avait été tout ce temps suspendu dans les aires par le cou, tomba sur le sol et étouffa un cri de douleur en fermant les yeux. Ce n'était pas son genre, de montrer sa douleur. Pas du tout. Elle était plus forte que cela ! Elle releva la tête lentement, son cou lui faisant terriblement mal, et vit Blackheart, debout devant elle. Du coin de l'œil elle vit l'autre démon se précipiter sur le prince, mais celui-ci l'avait perçu. Il se tourna et lui assena un violent coup de poing sur les temps. Le démon grogna, et lui donna à son tour un coup de poing, qu'il ne pu éviter. Il tomba à genoux, et pendant cette fraction de seconde, l'autre démon en profita pour aller vers Amélia et il l'a prit de nouveau par le cou. Cette fois, l'ange regarda le démon droit dans les yeux et, un peu à la manière de Ghost Rider, le fit s'écraser sous le poids de tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il était maintenant à genoux, la tête entre les mains en criant. Mais Amélia n'avait pas assez de force pour l'abattre ; elle retomba sur ses genoux elle aussi, se tenant le cou, une expression de souffrance sur le visage. Blackheart l'avait laissé effectué son petit tour de magie, mais il vit qu'elle n'avait plus de force. Il s'approcha du démon et, d'un coup, lui arracha la tête. Le corps tomba, mou.

Amélia tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter le sang de couler, mais elle manquait de force. Se pouvait-il que rester sur Terre aussi longtemps l'avait affaibli ? C'était très probable… En plus qu'elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à voir un démon aussi puissant… Cela en devenait presque gênant, devant le prince des démons.

Blackheart était debout devant Amélia et se demandait s'il n'allait pas la tuer maintenant, puisqu'elle était déjà très affaiblie. Il pourrait lui couper la tête, comme il venait de le faire pour l'autre… Mais il avait bien vu à quel point ce démon était plus fort que les autres. Pas aussi fort que lui bien entendu, il était le plus puissant, mais tout de même. Il serait incapable de se battre contre ses démons seuls. Il roula des yeux et se pencha vers l'ange, se disant que son heure viendrait. Il enleva presque délicatement la main d'Amélia de son cou pour voir les résultats et il mit sa propre main sur ce cou meurtrit. Une lumière sortie de ses mains et après quelques secondes, il la retira. Plus aucunes marques. Il fit le même procédé sur le haut de la poitrine de la belle ange, faisant bien attention pour ne pas trop regarder, se sentant presque gênée. Tout cela se déroula dans le plus grand des silences, jusqu'à ce qu'Amélia le brise.

« Merci. »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, tu hurlais dans ma tête. »

Amélia ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Mais tu es venu. Avant ce soir, je croyais que tu avais conclue cette alliance avec nous seulement pour qu'on se débarrasse des démons et que tu allais nous tuer après. J'avais peut-être tort. »

Blackheart resta silencieux. Alors, elle avait vu juste… Depuis combien de temps savait-elle ? Ou plutôt, doutait-elle, car elle ne savait rien. Elle ne devait rien savoir pour le moment. Il la regarda se relever et lui tourna le dos.

« La prochaine fois, je ne viendrai peut-être pas… »

« On verra. »

Amélia sourit. Elle lui dit alors qu'ils devraient aller voir Johnny, pour lui dire que les démons plus forts étaient arrivés. Il acquiesça et les deux s'envolèrent dans un nuage de fumée noir et blanc.

Johnny s'ennuyait royalement. Il n'avait pas croisé un seul démon de toute la soirée, s'en était endormant. Il paradait dans les rues, les quelques personnes encore debout dans les rues le reconnaissant, malgré l'alcool dans leur veine. Honnêtement, il n'en avait rien à foutre si des jeunes saouls et drogués le reconnaissaient ou non. À ce moment, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se battre… Ou pour être avec Roxanne, dans son lit. Il marchait tranquillement près du fleuve lorsqu'apparut devant lui un ange et un démon. Amélia regardait autour d'elle, semblant presque anxieuse, alors que Blackheart arborait son habituel air décontracté.

« Johnny, mauvaise nouvelle. Les démons inférieurs, c'est finit. Méphistophélès commence maintenant à envoyé ces vrais démons… Je me suis fait attaquer par un d'eux, mais Blackheart m'a aidé. Il faut être plus prudent, on doit rester sur nos gardes… Ils sont sournois. »

« Oui, les démons ont une fâcheuse tendance à être déloyales et stupides. », lâcha Johnny.

Blackheart lui jeta un regard noir et meurtrier, et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, surement retourné à la chasse au démon. Amélie secoua la tête.

« Écoute Johnny, fais des efforts et il en fera aussi pour toi. Il est peut-être un démon, mais il vient de me sauver la vie. »

« C'est pour mieux te tuer plus tard, mon enfant… », Marmonna le Ghost Rider.

Amélia ne répondit pas, car elle n'était toujours pas convaincue complètement que Blackheart n'essaierait pas de les tuer après cette guerre. Pour le moment, l'important était qu'il l'avait sauvé, malgré leurs différences…

Tout d'un coup, ce fut au tour de Blackheart de l'appelé par télépathie.

'' Amélia… J'ai un problème…''

'' Un démon ? '', lui demanda-t-elle dans sa tête. Elle fit signe à Johnny de se taire et écouta le reste. Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un en train de se battre ou peu importe, il semblait… Être stressé ?

'' Pire. '' 

'' J'arrive ! ''

Elle dit à Johnny que quelque chose se passait, et elle lui dit d'aller voir Roxanne pour la protéger si quelque chose se produisait. Elle se téléporta par la suite aux côtés du démon, et fut plus qu'étonné de voir la personne qui lui faisait face…

« Gabriel ? »

L'Archange Gabriel se tenait là, dans toute sa beauté éblouissante d'ange. Il était grand et juste assez musclée, avec des cheveux blonds très clairs et des yeux bleu profonds. Une aura lumineuse l'enveloppait, le rendant majestueux. Il ne regardait même pas Amélia, mais son attention semblait être portée directement vers le démon… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fâchée.

« Pousse-toi, Amélia. Tu n'es apparemment plus capable de te défendre seul contre les démons, car tu passes trop de temps sur Terre. Tu ne feras pas le poids face aux prochains démons. »

« De quoi tu parles, Gabriel ? Bien sûr que j'en suis capable ! »

« Les autres Archanges et moi-même avons décidé que ton petit pacte avec ce démon était terminé. Nous allons nous occuper de nettoyer la Terre des démons nous-mêmes, puisque tu n'en est plus capable, et nous allons commencer par lui…»

« J'aimerais te voir essayer. », dit Blackheart sur un ton menaçant.

Gabriel sourit et en un clin d'œil, il fut juste devant le démon, son aura lumineuse le touchant. Les démons ne supportant pas vraiment cette aura de Dieu, Blackheart plia légèrement les genoux sous l'impact, mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître par pure orgueil. Il ne voulait pas montrer à cet Archange sa douleur. De plus, lui aussi était l'équivalent d'un Archange, mais en enfer, alors il pouvait rivaliser avec Gabriel… Si celui-ci se tenait à plus de 50cm de lui. Gabriel n'eut même pas le temps de lever la main qu'Amélia lui prit le bras et l'envoya plus loin avec sa force surhumaine. L'ange se releva rapidement et la dévisagea intensément.

« Es-tu vraiment en train de trahir le ciel, Amélia ? Tu sais ce que cela impliquerait… »

« Oui, je sais. Et je ne veux pas trahir le ciel, mais… Blackheart m'a sauvé la vie il y a à peine une heure. Je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire du mal. C'est toi-même qui m'as appris qu'un ange devait pardonner… C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

« Tu pardonnes à un démon une vie d'atrocités et de morts ! »

Amélia ne répondit pas à cela. Elle savait qu'il devait être difficile de comprendre son choix à ce moment, mais elle savait qu'elle faisait la bonne chose. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre la personne qu'elle admirait le plus depuis qu'elle était morte et devenue un ange, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tuer Blackheart, son… Sauveur. Ces mots sonnaient étranges, mes elle voulait croire que le démon ne l'avait pas sauvé que par intérêt personnel. Elle regarda Gabriel dans les yeux et le vit, pour la toute première fois, enragé.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors soit. Mais ne remet plus un pied au ciel, ou je te jure que je vais le savoir et je ferai en sorte que tu ne pourras plus jamais être un ange, ni même un démon, seulement un tas de poussière. Tu es bannie, Amélia. »

La jeune blonde le regardait toujours dans les yeux, et elle savait très bien que cette décision ne lui revenait pas. Seul Dieu pouvait décider de bannir un ange ou non. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, ce qui enragea Gabriel encore plus. Il secoua la tête, l'air déçu, et fit mine de partir, se dématérialisant… Seulement pour réapparaître à quelques centimètres de Blackheart et Amélia eu tout juste le temps de se retourner vers eux que l'ange fou mis sa main rapidement sur l'abdomen du démon, une lueur éclatante sortant de sa paume. Blackheart hurla et tomba sur ses genoux, ses yeux devenus noirs. Gabriel sourit, satisfait de l'avoir fait souffrir. Pour le moment, il alla devoir se contenter de cela. Amélia, toujours rapide, réapparut entre les deux entités immortelles et Gabriel disparut la seconde suivante.

Amélia étouffa un cri de frustration. Gabriel était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle et elle ne s'étonnait pas de n'avoir pas eu le temps de réagir, mais Blackheart ne se faisait normalement pas prendre au piège aussi facilement. Elle le regarda, sur ses genoux, les mains se tenant le ventre ou on pouvait voir que les vêtements avaient brûlés. Elle soupira et mit sa main sur l'épaule du démon, doucement, et les téléporta dans son appartement, après s'être assuré que personne ne les avais vu.

Blackheart se releva tranquillement, la blessure ne le faisant déjà plus souffrir. Elle était seulement dérangeante. Les démons avaient la capacité de ce régénérer, mais cette fois, la plaie ronde brûlé sur son abdomen ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Il regarda Amélia sans dire un mot, puis leva un sourcil, lui posant la question silencieusement.

« Ton corps ne supporte pas les blessures d'anges aussi bien que les autres. Gabriel a utilisé une énergie spéciale pour t'infliger cela, je vais devoir la nettoyer à la façon humaine si je veux qu'elle disparaisse plus rapidement. »

« Il n'en est pas question. »

« Cette plaie est magique, Blackheart. Si je ne le fais pas, elle va grossir et grossir et dans quelques heures, tu ne sentiras même plus ton corps et demain, tu ne seras qu'un tas de poussière. Gabriel sait très bien que je peux guérir cette blessure, il voulait simplement t'avertir de rester à l'écart. »

Blackheart grogna. Un ange, lui faire des menaces ? Il n'avait pas du tout peur de Gabriel, mais alors la pas du tout. De toute façon, il n'avait peur de rien. Mais cette plaie commençait déjà à grossir un peu, alors il hocha la tête, donnant le feu vert à Amélia.

« Commence par enlever ce foutu manteau noir et ton chandail et je pourrai la nettoyer. Coopère ! »

« Je ne reçoit pas d'ordres. » , dit Blackheart fermement.

«Et bien, ce soir, tu devras m'écouter, démon. Sinon, tu va y laisser ta… vie. » Amélia avait hésité sur le mot vie, puisqu'à vrai dire, ni lui ni elle n'était vraiment vivante. Blackheart ne releva pas l'expression et, à contre cœur, enleva son long manteau noir et son chandail aussi noir, qu'il jeta sur une chaise de la cuisine non loin de la.

Amélia avait déjà vu bien des hommes torses nus dans sa vie, les anges masculins passant la moitié de leur temps torse nu, mais elle était presque mal à l'aise devant la blancheur presque bleuté du démon et le contraste de la plaie très grosse noire charbon. Blackheart la fixait de son regard sombre, comme il le faisait avec tout le monde. Elle alla chercher une trousse de premier soins dans sa salle de bain et mis le tout sur la table de la cuisine. Elle mit de l'alcool sur un linge mouillé et s'approcha de Blackheart. Celui-ci la laissait faire, complètement désintéressée. Amélia s'approcha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelque centimètre du démon et elle posa le linge contre la blessure du démon, qui grogna légèrement. Il ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à ressentir cela. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé et continua de nettoyer la plaie.

Finalement, elle mit un bandage tout le tour du torse de Blackheart afin que la plaie ne s'infecte pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle guérisse. L'ange et le démon ne s'était pas adressé la parole durant tout ce processus, et à peine regarder. Amélia alla reporter la trousse de premier soin dans la salle de bain, et en se retournant, elle se cogna presque le nez sur le torse de Blackheart. Elle le regarda, un sourcil levé en signe de questionnement.

« Oui ? », dit-elle.

Blackheart ne disait rien, il se contentait de la regarder intensément dans les yeux avec ses yeux couleurs charbon. Son regard avait quelque chose de pénétrant, de captivant… Et de terrifiant. Elle n'y voyait que du vide. Aucune âme ne vivait, et elle le voyait à travers ses deux abysses. Elle sentit mal à l'aise face à se regard de glace, ne sachant même pas ce que le démon attendait d'elle. Puis, en le regardant encore plus, elle remarqua, au fond de ces yeux, autre chose que le vide. Elle y vit un sentiment…

« Merci. »

Ce fut le seul mot qui traversa les lèvres du démon avant que celui-ci ne s'éclipse dans un nuage de fumée aussi noir que la nuit. Amélia en resta figée tant sa surprise était immense. Merci ? Venait-il vraiment de lui dire merci ? Elle ne savait même pas qu'il connaissait ce mot si humain, si … Plein de sentiments. Elle secoua la tête, se disant qu'elle avait dut mal entendre. Elle traversa la cuisine pour se rendre jusqu'au salon, puis elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour s'asseoir sur le rebord, une jambe dans le vide, la tête reposant sur le mur derrière elle.

La seule chose qui traversa ses pensées cette nuit la fut ce simple mais impossible merci.


	6. Amis

Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration !

J'ai oublié de mentionner dans le chapitre précédent que si Blackheart et Amélia on l'air si faible, ce n'est pas pour faire du nunuche romantique. Dans l'histoire, ils ont tout simplement été vraiment surpris de cette attaque et Amélia est vraiment affaibli par le fait qu'elle reste sur Terre maintenant. Et je sais que Johnny n'est pas très présent, mais l'histoire n'est pas centrée sur lui du tout, mais bien sur mon personnage, Amélia.

Pour une idée de ce à quoi Amélia ressemble niveau physique, elle ressemblerait à Olivia Wilde

**Chapitre 6**

Deux semaines passèrent.

Les démons parcourant la surface de la Terre étaient toujours de plus en plus puissants.

La blessure de Blackheart avait disparu, et il se battait maintenant avec plus de ferveur qu'auparavant, semblant de plus en plus déterminé à faire ces preuves. Amélia et Johnny ne s'en plaignait pas, car ils en tuaient moins, à la demande du démon qui souhaitait en tuer plus. Amélia admirait en quelque sorte son courage, de se battre contre les siens… Mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas fait la même chose en affrontant Gabriel ? Depuis cette rencontre, plus aucun ange n'avait tenté de la rejoindre, et ils ne répondaient pas non plus à ses appels. Elle savait pertinemment que l'Archange avait dût menacer les autres anges de les bannir s'ils la contactaient, même si tous savait qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Lorsqu'elle avait revu le démon, ils avaient échangé un regard un peu complice, mais rien de plus. Aucun des deux n'avait ramené le sujet sur ce que Blackheart lui avait dit, et elle savait très bien qu'il n'aurait aucune envie d'en parler. Elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir pour cela.

Le trio était présentement chez Johnny afin de déterminé la situation. Roxanne n'était pas la, car elle se sentait toujours de trop lors de ces moments. Elle était partie chez sa mère, prendre un café. Johnny était assis près de la table à manger, alors qu'Amélia était assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine et Blackheart à quelques pas d'elle, les bras croisé dans son long manteau de cuir noir bleuté. Johnny était en train de dire qu'ils allaient devoir agir encore plus rapidement qu'avant, car de plus en plus d'innocents mourraient chaque jours, et les humains étaient en détresse.

« Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Nous ne sommes que trois, pas cent ! On ne peut être partout à la fois, surtout que les démons sont toujours plus forts… On ne sait même pas combien de temps cela va encore durer ! On ignore à quel moment Méphistophélès va relâcher sa chose. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être affaibli à ce moment là, sinon la Terre va être ravagée ! »

Pendant ce petit monologue, elle avait sentit le regard insistant de Blackheart sur elle, et cela l'avait un peu gênée. Elle faisait de gros efforts pour ignore le fait qu'elle pensait souvent à ce merci, mais être en la présence du démon n'aidait en rien. Elle lui jeta un regard de profile, et il ne détourna même pas le regard. Les démons ne savent pas ce qu'est un malaise, pensa-t-elle. Elle supporta son regard pendant un très court moment, mais Johnny rompu le moment en parlant.

« Alors on fait quoi ? On laisse toutes ces personnes mourir? Je sais que je suis la seule personne humaine ici, mais… »

« Tu ne l'as pas toujours été. », dit Amélia, d'un ton très sec.

Johnny ne l'avait jamais vu paraître autant en colère. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle avait pu être une humaine, avant de devenir un ange… Mais au fond, cela était logique, non ? N'étant pas une Archange, elle avait forcément dût être humaine un jour, puisque seul les Archanges naissent ange… Il ne s'excusa cependant pas, car il avait beaucoup trop d'orgueil pour cela. Il y eu un moment de silence entre le trio que personne n'osa rompre. Amélia semblait sur le bord des larmes, Johnny avait serré les bras et Blackheart avait haussé un sourcil face à la situation. Il savait depuis toujours que l'ange avait déjà eu une vie humaine, mais il s'en était toujours fichu éperdument. Seulement là, sa curiosité avait été piquée. Pourquoi semblait-elle si triste à évoquer son passé ? Voyant que Johnny ne disait rien, Amélia soupira de rage et disparu en un clin d'œil. Blackheart tourna la tête lentement vers le Ghost Rider, mais ne dit rien.

« Quoi ? Tu peux disparaître aussi. Si ce n'était pas de cette guerre, on serait en train de s'entre tuer. »

Blackheart esquissa un sourire méchant, puis disparut à en endroit que lui seul sait.

Ce soir là, Amélia déambulait dans les rues, faisait sa patrouille habituelle. Elle avait tué 5 démons tout au plus, et commençait à être épuisée. Elle marchait présentement dans un grand parc, lorsque tout d'un coup, l'air devint glacial. Elle savait que Blackheart rendait l'air plus froide, mais pas autant… Elle regarda autour d'elle, et c'est en se retournant qu'elle le vit. Un vieil homme à la canne, habillé de noir des pieds à la tête.

Méphistophélès.

Amélia ne s'approcha pas de lui, car elle le savait bien plus puissant qu'elle. Le maître des Enfers la regardait avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Chère Amélia. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi époustouflante… »

« Que me voulez-vous ? », dit l'ange d'un ton sec.

« Ma chère enfant, mais toi, bien entendu. Tu étais censé être à moi dès le début… Ma pauvre, tu sais très bien que tu ne mérites pas d'être un ange, tu n'as jamais rien fait pour le mériter. Ta place était près de moi, en Enfer. »

« Vos paroles ne m'atteignent pas. »

« Tu sais bien que oui. Je t'observe depuis longtemps, et ces dernier temps, j'ai pu remarquer que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Ghost Rider et… Blackheart. Ton cœur ne comprend pas encore ce qui se passe, mais moi oui. Toi et mon fils ne pourrez jamais être ensemble, trop de chose vous en empêche. Les démons ne peuvent ressentir ce que tu ressens présentement, n'aimerais-tu pas avoir ce privilège ?»

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. » Amélia dit, un peu trop fort. Elle ne voulait pas que Méphistophélès ait raison. Elle ne ressentait rien pour Blackheart, et ne ressentirait jamais quelque chose. Il était un démon, et elle un ange. Un amour impossible, une destruction assurée. Et même si elle avait la capacité d'aimer, Blackheart ne ressentait rien. Il était un démon froid et sans cœur. Elle ne devait pas écouter son cœur, mais bien sa raison. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, que l'ennemi juré de Dieu cesse de parler et parte. S'il croyait qu'elle allait dire oui à sa proposition, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

« Si vous êtes venu seulement pour cela, alors partez. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un être froid et cruel. »

Soudainement, elle senti une présence près d'elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, croyant d'abord que c'était un démon de Méphistophélès qui allait l'amener de force, mais elle s'était trompée. Blackheart se tenait présentement à ses côtés, le visage plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il fit quelque pas vers l'avant, se plaçant entre elle et son père.

« Ah, mon fils ! Peut-être pourras-tu convaincre Amélia de devenir comme toi, tu sembles avoir une plus grande place dans sa vie que moi… »

Amélia était folle de rage. Un ange aux pensées meurtrières, voilà ce qu'elle était. Croyait-il vraiment arriver à son but ? Même Blackheart ne réussirait pas à faire d'elle un démon. Elle vit que ce-dernier serra les poings, lui aussi semblant sur le point d'exploser de rage.

«Retourne en Enfer, et prépare bien ton cher démon. Peu importe ce que tu fais de lui, nous allons le détruire. »

« Je suis peiné de voir que tu ne veux toujours pas être de mon côté… Mon démon vous tuera tous, même toi et cette belle Amélia. »

Blackheart éclata de rire, mais un rire sans joie. Un rire sadique. Un rire de démon. Cela fit frissonner Amélia, qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

« Personne ne peut me détruire. »

« Oh oui, et cette personne se trouve juste derrière toi. », dit Méphistophélès, mystérieux. « On va se revoir bientôt, mon fils. Et pense à mon offre, Amélia… »

Et puis il disparut, laissant le démon et l'ange dans l'incompréhension de ces derniers mots. Pourquoi serait-elle la seule personne pouvant le détruire ? Il avait surement dit cela pour qu'ils se méfient l'un de l'autre, et qu'ils soient donc moins puissants face aux autres démons. Le jeu du roi des Enfers était de semer le doute dans les esprits des moins puissants…

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'interrompre ta ronde pour venir, tu sais. Il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. », Dit Amélia, après un long silence.

« Tu m'as défendu contre les tiens. J'ai simplement fait la même chose. »

Il ne s'était même pas retourné en disant cela. Il ne bougeait pas, à quelques pas d'elle. Amélia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela.

« Un démon qui commence à avoir le sens de l'honneur grâce à moi ? Je vais vraiment causer ta perte ! », Dit la jeune femme en riant un peu.

Blackheart sourit légèrement, mais se ravisa. Méphistophélès avait bien des défauts, mais celui de mentir n'en était pas un. S'il avait dit qu'Amélia allait causer sa perte, il y avait une raison… Mais comment ? Allait-elle essayer de le tuer ? Il en doutait, puisque si quelqu'un avait bien le sens de l'honneur, c'était les anges. Il allait devoir rester sur ses gardes…

Soudainement, quatre démons noirs sortirent du sol comme par enchantement. Des envoyés de Méphistophélès afin de les avertir, Blackheart pensa immédiatement. Les démons étaient disposés de façon à entourer leur ancien chef et l'ange. Ils salivaient à l'idée de tuer deux personnes si puissantes. Aucune de ces créatures n'avaient un corps ou un visage pouvant ressembler à un humain : ils étaient petit, noir et gluant, un peu comme s'ils avaient été trempés dans du goudron. Ils n'avaient pas de cheveux et de longues griffes jaunâtres, et leurs yeux n'étaient que deux orbites noirs. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement des deux individus, et ceux-ci se mirent dos à dos afin de bien tous les voir.

Le premier qui attaqua fut celui à la droite de Blackheart, qui l'envoya valser plus loin. Dès ce coup d'envoi, la bataille commença. Les trois autres démons sautèrent sur les victimes, tentant de les griffer ou de les mordre à l'aide de leurs crocs acérés. Un seul de ces démons n'était pas du tout de taille face à elle, mais à quatre, ils réussissaient à tenir bon. En combattant férocement, Blackheart ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Amelia pour savoir si elle se débrouillait seul. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, un démon ne s'inquiétait pas pour personne, mais il avait besoin d'elle pour la bataille finale… Alors il l'a surveillait, et lorsqu'un démon allait l'attaquer par derrière, il le frappait pour aider l'ange. Bien vite, il ne restait que deux démons. Amélia tua celui face à elle en le décapitant avec un long couteau qu'elle gardait toujours dans ses hautes bottes blanches, et alors que Blackheart s'était tourné la tête pour voir si elle se débrouillait bien, le démon qu'il attaquait réussit à s'enfuir en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée noire semblable à celui du prince des démons. Il jura, et Amélia traversa les quelques pas qui les séparaient.

« Ou a-t-il bien pu aller, tu crois ? », demanda-t-elle.

Mais Blackheart le savait déjà. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur Terre que les démons détestaient plus que lui et l'ange.

« Chez le Ghost Rider. »

Amélia lui prit le bras immédiatement et elle les téléporta immédiatement chez Johnny. Comme Blackheart l'avait prédit, le démon était là, d'un côté du salon alors que Johnny, pas métamorphosé en Rider, se tenait de l'autre. Lorsque ceux-là virent de nouveaux arrivants, ils se tournèrent et Johnny eu un soupire de soulagement en voyant que c'était des alliés. Amélia se mit immédiatement entre les deux, et Blackheart n'était pas loin, dévisageant intensément le démon.

Celui-ci éclata soudainement de rire, et Amélia, Johnny et Blackheart ne surent pas trop comment réagir face à cette réaction inattendue. Lorsqu'il arrêta, le démon dévisagea Amélia et la pointa du doigt.

« Toi. Toi, je te connais. J'étais présent lors de ta mort… Oh oui, j'ai vu ce que ces hommes t'on fait. », Disait-il sur un ton mielleux. « Mais tu l'avais mérité, sale petite agace… »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car Blackheart bougea rapidement près de lui et lui cassa le cou. Le démon tomba lourdement sur le plancher, et un silence de mort se répandit dans la petite pièce. Amélia tremblait de tous ses membres. Ce minable et pathétique démon venait de lui rappeler des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier, des souvenirs cachés au fond d'elle-même… Des souvenirs humains.

Johnny s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur son épaule en tentant de la réconforter.

« Amé, peu importe ce que tu as fait lors de ta vie humaine… »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait durant ma vie humaine. »

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton glacial qui ne lui était pas habituel. Elle regardait devant elle, mais ne voyait rien. Elle ne voulait rien voir. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Blackheart se tourna vers elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait commis comme atrocités, mais il devinait que ce n'était pas digne d'un ange. Amélia ferma subitement les yeux, serra les poings et se volatilisa sur le toit d'un building très haut de la ville. Johnny regarda Blackheart sans savoir quoi dire, mais celui-ci ce téléporta rapidement aussi au même endroit que l'ange. Celle-ci était assise sur le rebord du building, et par le mouvement léger de ses épaules, il devina rapidement que la jeune femme pleurait. Il s'avança lentement et s'assit près d'elle, gardant tout de même une distance raisonnable entre eux.

« Pourquoi tu nous aide à détruire les démons ? Ne me prend pas pour une fille stupide, je sais très bien que tu penses nous tuer lorsque tout va être fini. »

Blackheart resta silencieux un moment, tout de même surpris qu'elle avait deviné son plan et qu'elle n'avait rien dit aux autres.

« Pourquoi travailles-tu avec moi, si tu connais mes intentions ? », demanda-t-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Amélia d'être silence un moment.

« Parce que malgré tout, j'ai confiance... Les anges ont toujours confiance. Et au fond, peut-être que j'ai ce défi de faire en sorte que tu oublis ton plan. »

« Je suis le prince des démons, et toi un ange. Nous sommes faits pour nous entretuer. »

« Pour le moment, tu n'es le prince de rien du tout. Nous ne sommes que deux entités surnaturelles qui se sont mis à dos leur propre espèce. »

Blackheart ne dit rien, tout simplement car il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle avait raison. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil pendant un bon moment et pendant une seconde, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Dès le moment ou cette pensée effleura son esprit, il la rejeta. Un démon ne trouvait pas quelque chose beau, c'était contre leur nature. Mais en y repensant, toute la situation était contre nature. Johnny avait beau être dans leur camp, il n'était pas comme eux. Blackheart et Amélia étaient, ensemble, seul au monde. Pour Amélia, s'en était inquiétant et à la fois romanesque. Un ange et un démon combattant ensemble, ça ne parcours pas les rues, mais il y avait une raison à cela. Des années et des années de combats entre le ciel et l'enfer.

« Qu'as-tu fais, dans ta vie d'humaine ? »

Il avait dit cela sans hésitation, sans gêne. Il la regardait du coin de l'œil, sans vraiment tourner la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu poser la question, mais la curiosité l'avait emportée. Amélia sourit tristement et le regarda.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore assez amis pour que je te raconte cela. »

Blackheart tourna la terre violement vers elle et ses yeux devinrent noirs.

« Nous ne sommes pas amis. »

Et il se volatilisa. Amélia secoua la tête et soupira. Certaines personnes ne changent pas aussi facilement.


	7. Voyage en Enfer

Un autre chapitre vite fait pour me faire pardonner

REVIIEWWWW.

**Voyage en enfer**

Amélia, Roxanne et Blackheart étaient tous réunis chez Johnny en ce vendredi soir. De plus en plus de démons sortaient présentement de l'Enfer, et de plus en plus d'humains mourraient chaque jour, assassiné par ces créatures avant même que l'ange, le démon ou le Ghost Rider aient pu faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider. Ils étaient rassemblés afin de trouver une solution à ce problème. Si au moins ils avaient une idée de ce que Méphistophélès avait en tête, ils pourraient se préparer davantage… Il était difficile d'attaquer sans savoir ce qui se passait réellement. Le quatuor tournait en rond depuis plus d'une heure maintenant sans avoir trouvé une solution.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous risquons de perdre la bataille ? », demanda Roxanne, un peu à l'écart et effrayé.

« Mais non, ma belle. Nous allons gagner, comme nous le faisons toujours. Enfin, sauf Blackheart, qui a perdu contre moi une fois. »

Johnny regarda Blackheart avec un grand sourire en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme et le démon grogna.

« Tu veux voir si je perdrais encore ? »

Blackheart fit deux pas vers le Ghost Rider, l'air menaçant, alors que Johnny fit aussi un pas, son sourire s'effaçant graduellement. Amélia soupira et s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Elle était épuisée de toujours devoir les remettre à l'ordre, elle avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à des enfants.

« Si vous faites un pas de plus, c'est moi qui vous arrache la tête ! Compris ? »

Elle regarda Johnny, qui retourna près de Roxanne et hocha la tête, compréhensif. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers Blackheart, qui haussa les épaules et alla s'adosser au bar, quelques pas plus loin. L'ange et le démon ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis l'incident sur le toit du building, où Blackheart était parti en vitesse. Amélia ressentait toujours un léger malaise à sa vue, mais Blackheart ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Amélia baissa les bras et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Que faire de tous ces démons sur Terre ?

« J'ai… Peut-être une idée. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Roxanne, qui venait de dire cela. Elle ne parlait que très rarement lors de ces petites réunions, se sentant toujours à l'écart des autres. Johnny la regardant en hochant la tête, l'encourageant pour parler.

« Pour savoir ce qui se passe en Enfers, pourquoi ne pas… Enfin, ça va sembler stupide peut-être, mais… Pourquoi Blackheart ne pourrait-il pas y aller et espionner les autres démons ? Il n'est quand même pas banni, non ? »

Amélia fronça les sourcils, puis fit claquer ses doigts. Évidemment, que c'était ce qu'ils devaient faire ! C'était tellement simple, trop simple pour y avoir pensé avant, apparemment. Johnny sourit et embrassa sa femme sur la joue.

« Tu es super, et tu es ma femme. J'ai gagné le gros lot ! », Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Blackheart roula des yeux à cette manifestation de l'amour, mais devait avouer que l'idée était bonne. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser avant ? Amélia, de son côté, pensait la même chose. Mais elle ne voulait pas que le démon y aille seul : premièrement, il pouvait se faire attaquer par n'importe qui, n'étant plus le bienvenu en enfer… Et deuxièmement, ça serait le moment parfait pour les trahir, s'il avait encore cette idée en tête, alors elle ferait bien d'aller le surveiller.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Blackheart fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Amélia.

« Je n'a pas besoin d'aide dans mon propre empire. »

« Écoute, tu n'es pas banni, mais tu n'es pas la bienvenu non plus. Je viens avec toi. Pas de discussion. », Répliqua Amélia en croisant les bras.

« Tu ne passeras pas vraiment inaperçue. »

Blackheart faisait évidemment mention du fait que l'ange était habillé presque entièrement de blanc et de gris pâle et qu'elle avait de longs cheveux blonds… Physique très rare pour quelqu'un en enfer. Amélia fit un léger sourire et d'un claquement de doigt, elle se métamorphosa sous les yeux ébahis présent dans la pièce. Ses cheveux devinrent un noir bleuté, et elle portait dorénavant une camisole grise foncée avec une veste de cuir noire, des jeans noirs et des bottes hautes à talons noirs. La seule chose trahissant ses origines étaient ses yeux d'un bleu si pâle qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs.

« Et maintenant, passerais-je inaperçue ? », Demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Wow, je n'ai vraiment pas compris ce qui vient de se passer ! », Dit Roxanne en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Au départ, les anges ne sont que des entités de lumières sans véritables formes. Un jour, pour se rapprocher des humains, les anges ont commencé à se donner des apparences humains qu'ils pouvaient modifier selon leur désire. En réalité, je n'ai pas vraiment de corps… Je me suis créé celui-ci comme carapace devant vous pour que vous puissiez me voir, me parler... »

« Tout comme les démons. », Mentionna Blackheart.

La nouvelle Amélia le regarda en hochant la tête. Sur certains points, les anges et les démons avaient des similarités… Si on oubliait le fait que les démons avaient toujours soif de sang. Aussi, dans leur apparence humaine, les démons aimaient garder une touche de surnaturel pour invoquer la peur instantanée. Blackheart jugea l'ange des pieds à la tête pour savoir si quelque chose ne la trahirait pas, à part ses yeux qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Le résultat était très… Satisfaisant. Il ramena ses yeux à la hauteur de ceux de l'ange, et remarqua qu'Amélia le regardait alors qu'il la regardait lui-même. Il détourna rapidement le regard, un sentiment semblable à la gêne montant en lui.

« Alors, comment fait-on pour se rendre en enfer ? », Demanda Amélia, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Il faut seulement se téléporter au bon endroit. », Répliqua le démon.

« Alors allons-y. »

Elle se dirigea vers lui et mis sa main sur son bras afin qu'il les téléporte. Elle tourna la tête pour sourire à Johnny et Roxanne afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, et fit signe à Blackheart qu'elle était prête.

En un instant, ils se retrouvèrent sur une grande plaine sombre, de la fumée montant du sol et des arbres desséchés un peu partout. On pouvait voir une montagne au loin, à travers toute cette fumée noire et lourde. Amélia, sans s'en rendre compte, serra davantage le bras de Blackheart sous l'effet de la peur. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour venir aux enfers, et si rester sur Terre l'a rendait plus faible en tant qu'ange, elle savait que rester trop longtemps ici serait encore pire. Déjà, elle sentait sa force surhumaine s'envoler petit peu par petit peu. Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin la poigne qu'elle avait sur le bras du démon, elle lâcha son bras, recula d'un pas et regarda Blackheart. Celui-ci semblait l'étudier, surement pour voir comment elle réagissait au fait d'être en enfer.

« Détends-toi. Tu ne passeras pas inaperçu sinon. »

Amélia hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et ferma les yeux par la suite, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle prit une profonde respiration et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Blackheart vit une nouvelle confiance qui venait de s'installer en elle, lui donnant un air presque… Méchante. Il hocha la tête, regarda autour de lui, puis pointa une direction.

« Allons-y.»

Ils marchaient maintenant depuis longtemps, mais le temps n'avait aucune valeur ici. Amélia avait toujours pensé que la chaleur de l'enfer serait insoutenable, mais elle avait en réalité un peu froid. Peut-être n'était-ce aussi que la présence du démon à ses côtés qui rendait l'air ainsi. Le duo n'avait pas rencontré âmes qui vivent jusqu'à date, mais Blackheart ne semblait pas trouver cela anormal. Ils étaient tout deux silencieux, regardant autour d'eux pour ne pas se faire prendre par surprise. Amélia soupira.

« Comment peut-on vouloir régner dans un endroit pareil… Tout est mort. Il n'y a rien. »

« Il y a des milliers de démons et de créatures à gouverner… Plus tous les humains morts qui ne correspondaient pas à vos standards élevés pour le paradis.»

« Nos standards élevés ? Si tu veux dire que ne pas accepter ceux qui ont déjà tué est un standard élevé, alors oui, ils n'ont pas de place au paradis. »

« Peu de personne ont droit à cette… Chance, alors, si on ne peut y accéder sans avoir pêché. »

« Dieu a créé des lois, nous nous devons de les respecter. », Répliqua Amélia.

« Dieu… », Dit Blackheart en riant. « Sai-tu que ton Dieu a tué plus de personnes que la peste ou que les démons eux-mêmes ? La religion n'a pas lieu d'être. »

« Et Méphistophélès en a tué combien, tu penses ? », Cria Amélia en s'arrêtant et en levant la tête pour regarder Blackheart dans les yeux. D'un certain côté, elle savait qu'il avait raison…

« Il n'a jamais promis d'aider les humains, lui. », dit le démon en s'arrêtant à son tour et en regardant l'ange.

« Regardez-les. On dirait un vieux couple. »

L'ange et le démon se retournèrent rapidement pour voir une femme, un démon. Son apparence physique lui donnait l'air d'avoir dans la vingtaine, et elle était magnifique, avec ses yeux gris d'aciers et ses longs cheveux rouges foncés. Elle portait une robe noire assez courte et elle regardait Blackheart avec une moue réprobatrice. Celui-ci semblait ennuyé de sa présence et secoua la tête, alors qu'Amélia croisa les bras.

« Ami avec les anges, chéri ? Tu me déçois, tu t'es adouci. En plus, je suis vraiment plus jolie qu'elle. »

Amélia éclata de rire et décroisa les bras pour les mettre sur ses hanches avec attitude, même si elle avait remarqué que la femme avait deviné qu'elle était un ange. Surement à cause de ses yeux… Blackheart lui fit signe de la main de ne pas bouger et de ne rien dire.

« Ambre… Que sais-tu sur la créature que mon père a créée ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Ambre d'éclater de rire.

« Me crois-tu si stupide ? Je sais que tu as comme plan de le détruire. Nous le savons tous… Et honnêtement, chéri… », Dit-elle en s'approchant langoureusement de lui, « Je ne peux pas vraiment te laisser faire ça, pas vrai ? »

Blackheart semblait se foutre éperdument du fait qu'Ambre se jetait pratiquement à ses pieds et il soupira. Par contre, Amélia bouillait de rage face à l'attitude de cette femme. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Aller… Faisons comme autrefois… Soyons ensemble et tuons cette garce, ça te fera du bien… », Dit la femme démon en mettant un bras sur le torse de Blackheart et en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui pour regarder Amélia cruellement. Blackheart considéra la chose pendant une seconde. Il pourrait en effet tuer l'ange et il trouverait un autre moyen pour regagner le trône de l'enfer… Mais quelque chose intérieurement lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire du mal à Amélia. Il soupira, enleva la main d'Ambre lentement mais fermement et se plaça devant l'ange.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. »

Ambre fit la moue à nouveau.

« Alors j'imagine que je devrai vous tuer tous les deux… »

Et en un instant, elle se projeta sur Blackheart et lui assena un coup de poing au visage, qui l'envoya valser à quelque pas d'eux. Pour Amélia, déjà furieuse, se fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle leva la main droite et une boule de lumière blanche en sortit et frappa l'autre femme en pleine poitrine. Blackheart s'était relevé, et regardait la scène, attendant le bon moment pour intervenir. Mais Amélia n'avait pas terminé. Alors qu'Ambre était toujours sous le choc, elle s'élança vers elle. Amélia sourit méchamment.

« Premièrement, je suis beaucoup plus jolie que toi.. »

Et avec cela, elle lui assena un violant cou de poing au visage, qu'Ambre n'avait pas vu venir.

« Et deuxièmement, entre toi et moi, c'est toi la véritable garce ! »

Puis, elle lui envoya une autre boule de lumière blanche, qu'Ambre reçut en pleine poitrine. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol et ne bougeait presque plus, malgré qu'elle était encore vivante. Blackheart s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla près de son visage. Celle-ci cracha du sang, puis dit :

« Tu es une honte, vous causerez votre perte… Un démon et un ange… Ne peuvent pas tomber am… »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Blackheart mit sa main sur sa bouche le corps d'Ambre devint bleu, puis noir, puis il se désintégra. Blackheart se leva et se tourna vers Amélia, qui était toujours debout et regardait là ou le corps d'Ambre avait été. On pouvait voir qu'elle était toujours un peu furieuse, mais elle avait les sourcils froncés, ayant très bien entendu les derniers mots d'Ambre, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'en saisir le sens. Allait-elle vraiment dire '' amoureux '' ? Jamais elle n'allait tomber amoureuse de Blackheart, il était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas, tout ce qu'elle détestait. Et le contraire était vrai : de toute façon, les anges et les démons ne tombaient pas amoureux. Blackheart s'approcha d'elle lentement, ne voulant tout simplement pas penser à ce qu'Ambre allait dire tellement cela semblait ridicule.

« Je n'avais jamais vu un ange en colère. »

« Tu n'as encore rien vu… Et elle avait un peu trop joué avec mes nerfs. »

Blackheart sourit, sourire qu'Amélia lui retourna, et indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'ils devaient recommencer à marcher vers la droite. Ils marchèrent pendant encore quelques temps avant d'arriver face à une immense forteresse noire.

« Nous devrions trouver de l'information là. Mais sois discrète, Ambre t'a reconnu beaucoup trop facilement.»

« D'accord… Je ne vais regarder personne et baisser la tête. », Dit sarcastiquement Amélia, tout en sachant que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. Elle prit une grande inspiration, un peu stressée, puis ils entrèrent dans la forteresse.

À l'intérieur, c'était très sombre. Il y avait des démons un peu partout qui se tournaient sur leur passage, reconnaissant tous Blackheart. Certains murmuraient, d'autre le regardait avec une lueur meurtrière aux yeux. Amélia ne regardait personne et marchait derrière le prince des démons en s'assurant de garder une bonne distance au cas où quelque chose se produisait. Le trajet jusqu'au château gothique se passa sans problème, car la majorité des démons présent semblait assez faible et avaient donc peur de Blackheart.

En entrant dans le château, Amélia remarqua que Blackheart semblait marcher plus lentement. Il n'y avait pas de démon aux alentours, alors elle leva la tête. L'endroit faisait peur à voir et Amélia eut un léger frisson. Sa force commençait a descendre, surtout à cause de son combat quelques heures auparavant et au fait qu'elle était en enfer depuis trop longtemps. Elle se rapprocha un peu de Blackheart, sous l'effet de la peur. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir, ils entendirent des pas au loin. Sachant que les démons circulant dans le château était plus puissants et souvent les plus hauts serviteurs de Méphistophélès, Blackheart agrippa Amélia par le bras, l'entraîna derrière une grosse statue présente dans le couloir et, l'espace étant très restreint, la colla entre le mur et lui, qui était lui-même le dos collé sur le derrière de la statue.

Amélia avait eu le souffle coupé par ce qui venait de se passer rapidement. Étant plus petite que le démon, son visage était pratiquement pressé contre le torse de Blackheart, ce qui la rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Quant à lui, sa joue était pressé contre les cheveux de l'ange et leur corps étaient si collés qu'il sentait sa respiration précipitée. Il déglutit et se concentra sur les pas qu'il entendait, ceux des démons qui approchaient. Il sentit qu'ils approchaient de la statue. Amélia le sentit aussi et leva légèrement la tête pour regarder Blackheart, faisant un léger signe de tête qu'ils étaient là. Blackheart roula des yeux, signifiant qu'il le savait déjà, ce qui fit sourire Amélia, et Blackheart eut aussi un petit sourire. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux et ne se quittèrent pas du regard, alors que les démons dépassaient la statue en n'ayant rien senti d'anormal. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Amélia semblait ne pas pouvoir décrocher son regard des yeux presque noir du démon, elle ne voulait pas s'en détacher.

Blackheart la regardait aussi, comme hypnotisé, mais il reprit vite le dessus et sortit de derrière la statue en poussant presque Amélia, celle-ci devant se retenir à la statue pour ne pas tomber. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, il se le refusait.

« Hey ! Aucune raison de me pousser comme ça ! »

Blackheart n'osa pas la regarder et changea complètement de sujet.

« On doit continuer d'avancer et être plus prudent. »

Amélia hocha la tête et ils avancèrent dans les couloirs du château, aucun des deux n'osant parler. Amélia aussi avant senti ce courant entre les deux lorsqu'ils étaient derrière la statue et elle avait peur. Elle tenta d'oublier se moment et suivi Blackheart, mais ils ne purent pas faire bien des pas avant que l'un des démons qui était passé quelques minutes auparavant réapparus derrière eux.

« Je savais bien que j'avais senti ton esprit derrière la statue, Blackheart… Mais je ne m'attendais pas de te voir ici avec elle. »

Amélia se retourna vivement et elle échappa un cri de stupeur. Elle connaissait ce démon… En réalité, il n'était pas supposé être un démon. C'était un mort, un humain mort des dizaines et des dizaines d'années auparavant, à l'époque ou Amélia elle-même vivait. Elle recula de quelques pas et vit que Blackheart la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le démon, il vit que celui-ci regardait l'ange avec un sourire cruel et que dans son regard, il semblait la reconnaître.

« Aaahh… Amélia De la Sablonnière… Te revoir me rappelle des souvenirs qui me donnent des frissons de plaisirs … »

Amélia semblait horrifié. Trois autres démons se matérialisèrent autour de Blackheart et commençaient déjà à l'attaquer. Celui-ci commença à se défendre et réalisé bien vite que ces démons étaient très faibles, mais ils étaient trois, alors il allait devoir travailler pour les tuer.

« En attendant, nous allons refaire connaissance… », Dit le démon en s'approchant de l'ange.

Amélia recula encore, mais se retrouva bien vite dos au mur. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire face à ce démon ici : sa force d'ange l'avait presque entièrement quitté, alors elle était sans défense. Le démon s'approchait encore et lorsqu'il fut face à elle, il sourit… Puis il la frappa au visage, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Amélia cracha du sang, alors qu'elle n'avait pas saigné depuis qu'elle était devenue un ange. Il lui donna ensuite un coup de pied au ventre, la faisant se retourner sur le dos sous l'impact de la douleur. Elle entendait un peu plus loin Blackheart se battre, il devait venir l'aider, il le devait… Elle murmura :

« Blackheart… »

« Ton petit copain est occupé, ma belle. Il ne te sauvera pas. Tout comme personne ne t'a sauvé la dernière fois. »

Et puis de ses mains sortirent une lame aussi longue qu'un couteau et il s'assit sur Amélia pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais sans force, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Il se mit à rire et commença à faire une entaille dans le haut du bras de sa victime. Amélia hurla, mais le démon mit rapidement sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. Blackheart avait entendu le cri étouffé de l'ange, et il ne lui restait qu'un démon a tué, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer, ne pensant qu'à une chose : atteindre Amélia avant que l'autre ne l'a tue.

Le démon avait commencé à entaillé tranquillement les côtes de la jeune femme sous lui, souriant à chaque fois qu'Amélia tentait de crier, et maintenant, elle pleurait. Elle essayait désespérément de l'atteindre et de le faire tomber avec ses bras ou ses jambes, mais c'était sans issu. Ses côtes et ses bras la faisait souffrir comme elle n'avait jamais souffert depuis qu'elle était un ange et tout cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à un déjà vu…

Soudainement, le démon sur elle se fit projeter sur le mur, et Blackheart la pris rapidement dans ses bras et il les téléporta tous les deux dans l'appartement de la jeune femme.


	8. Le Passé

Et voilà un autre chapitre vite fait J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Lorsque tout nous sépare**

**Le passé**

Amélia c'était réveillé dans son lit, ses plaies nettoyées et bandées à l'aide de sa trousse de premiers soins dans sa salle de bain. Elle était presque guérit maintenant, ayant retrouvé déjà presque la totalité de sa force d'ange. En une seconde, elle se rappela tout ce qui c'était passé en Enfer… Et elle se mit à trembler légèrement. Cet homme… Enfin, ce démon… Elle se redressa dans son lit, s'assoyant en appuyant son dos sur les oreillers. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas se rappeler, pour arrêter de penser, puis elle entendit des pas et sa première pensée fut que c'était encore le démon, ce démon. Mais elle vit Blackheart entrer dans la chambre tranquillement, et il prit place sur la chaise près de son lit, qui était normalement une chaise de la salle à manger. Il avait dut l'apporter jusqu'ici lorsqu'il nettoyait ses plaies. Il semblait presque mal à l'aise d'être là.

« Est-ce que tes plaies vont mieux ? »

« Elles sont pratiquement toute guérie. Merci. »

Blackheart hocha la tête, puis fronça les sourcils légèrement.

« Ce démon… Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, mais il semblait te connaître. »

Il n'avait pas posé la question, mais l'avait plutôt affirmé.

« Finalement, nous n'avons pas réussit à avoir de l'information… Je suis désolé. », Dit Amélia en voulant changer de sujet.

Blackheart croisa les bras et le regard qu'il lui jeta en dit long. Amélia soupira et baissa la tête, regardant ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à personne, les seuls qui le savaient étaient les Archanges, comme Gabriel. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à revivre ces moments en les racontant, mais savait qu'elle le devait au démon. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle avait les yeux pleins d'eau et elle prit une grande inspiration. Blackheart n'avait pas bougé et attendait patiemment qu'elle soit prête, mais il devina que quelque chose de grave c'était produit, pour la mettre dans tous ses états.

« C'était lorsque j'étais humaine… »

_Flashback_

_On était en 1856._

_La jeune et très belle Amélia De la Sablonnière, 19 ans, déambulait dans les rues avec sa meilleure amie Katherine. Elles venaient tout juste d'aller faire prendre leurs mesures afin de se faire faire des robes sur mesure par les grands couturiers de la ville pour le grand bal masqué qui approchait. Cette soirée était destinée à l'élite de Londres seulement et les deux jeunes femmes attendaient ce moment depuis des mois maintenant._

_« Crois-tu qu'Éric va enfin te demander ta main ? », Demande Katherine à Amélia._

_« Je l'espère bien ! Il me courtise depuis des mois, et il se fait attendre. Il sait déjà que mes parents l'approuvent. Et tu as vu son manoir ? Sa famille est la plus riche et la plus ancienne de la ville ! »_

_Amélia sourit par la suite, heureuse qu'elle est réussit à attirer l'œil d'un des plus riches jeunes hommes de tout Londres. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le critère le plus important, lorsque l'on voulait se marier ? Elle avait toujours été très gâtée par sa famille très riche, et ne pouvait s'imaginer une vie où elle n'aurait pas autant de robe et autant de serviteurs à ses services. Katherine était déjà fiancé à un riche bourgeois, alors elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre : elle avait tout de même 19 ans ! Avec un physique comme le sien, les prétendants n'étaient pas rares, mais elle voulait Éric, seulement Éric. Soudain, quelqu'un passa rapidement devant les deux jeunes femmes et le petit garçon, âgé d'environ 10 ans, accrocha Amélia sur son passage et son pied salit un peu le bas de la robe au futur ange._

_« Hey, tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, sale petit mal élevé ! Cette robe vaut plus cher que toute ta maison ! »_

_Le petit garçon se mit à avoir les yeux pleins d'eau, puis il s'enfuit en courant. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent lorsque Katherine arriva devant sa demeure, et Amélia fit le reste du trajet seul. Elle détestait se balader seule ainsi, mais on était en plein jour et elle était voisine avec Katherine, bien qu'à cette époque, les maisons n'étaient pas proches les unes des autres. Elle jetait constamment des regards derrière elle, se sentant épié… Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, rien. Elle finit par arriver ensuite à sa demeure et fut accueilli par sa nounou, une vieille dame de 69 ans. _

_« Miss Amélia, avez-vous envie d'un bain, de manger ? »_

_« Quand j'aurai besoin de ton aide, Hélène, je te ferai signe. Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'air. », Dit-elle sèchement en faisant signe à sa nounou de se tasser de son chemin._

_Amélia entra dans le boudoir pour saluer ses parents en les embrassant chacun sur les joues, puis elle monta dans sa chambre puisqu'ils étaient occupés avec leur invité, un duc. Le bal masqué était demain soir, et elle souhaitait épaté la galerie avec sa robe, son masque et sa coiffure. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à essayer des coiffures avec son coiffeur personnel et lorsqu'elle fut certaine de son choix, congédia son coiffeur. Elle alla souper avec ses parents et pour ne pas être fatigué le lendemain, elle alla dormir dans son grand li à baldaquin. _

_Le lendemain, elle passa la journée avec Katherine à se préparer pour la grande soirée. Katherine avait une magnifique robe bleu nuit très bouffante avec un corset en argent, son masque étant dans les mêmes couleurs. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lousses et frisés sur ses épaules. La robe d'Amélia était couleur crème et sans manche, bouffante dans le bas mais sans véritable corset. Ses longs et soyeux cheveux blonds étaient semi-remonté, quelques mèches lui tombant dans le cou. Son masque était crème et or avec de l'ornementation à sa droite. Elle ressemblait à un ange._

_Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au manoir d'Éric, la où la soirée avait lieu, en carrosse tiré par deux chevaux blancs. Bien des têtes se tournèrent sur leur passage, toute deux savaient qu'elles étaient très convoitées dans la ville. Katherine trouva bien vite son fiancé et tout deux allèrent danser immédiatement, laissant Amélia chercher Éric. Elle fit le tour de la salle, mais ne le trouva étrangement pas. Elle sortit dehors dans les magnifiques jardins et demande aux personnes qu'elle croisait s'ils n'avaient pas vu Éric, et un jeune homme, un de ses amis, lui dit qu'il était à l'orée des bois, à la fin du jardin. _

_Elle remercia son ami et elle se dirigea là où il lui avait montré. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si loin, marché dans cette terre ne ferait que salir sa robe et cette seule pensée la rendit un peu de mauvaise humeur. Elle appela son nom, mais ne reçut en retour que l'écho de sa propre voix. Elle finit par entendre des voix d'hommes derrière une petite cabane en bois brûlée, et elle crut reconnaître la voix d'Éric. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle remarqua qu'il était avec 3 de ces bons amis, qu'elle appréciait. L'un de ses amis avait une bouteille d'alcool dans ses mains et buvaient, et il y avait 2 autres bouteilles vides plus loin. Éric la remarqua et s'approcha d'elle._

_« Amélia ! Regardez tous, ma future femme ! », Dit-il un peu trop fort, puis il se retourna vers Amélia et dit, moins fort : « Tu es vraiment trop sexy dans cette robe, ma douce. »_

_Amélia fronça les sourcils. Éric ne parlait jamais ainsi. Il parlait toujours bien, lui disait des belles choses…_

_« Tu es saoul ? »_

_Il éclata de rire et fit un pas de plus vers elle mais s'accrocha les pieds et faillit tomber à la renverse. Il se rattrapa en agrippant la robe d'Amélia, et il déchira un bon morceau du côté droit de la magnifique robe. Amélia cria de frustration._

_« Éric ! Comment peux-tu être saoul à ta propre soirée qui vient à peine de commencer ? Et tu viens de gâcher ma robe, je ne peux pas me présenter ainsi ! Suis-moi, je vais t'amener dans la salle de bain te faire prendre un bain vite fait et tu seras mieux. Je trouverai bien une robe dans celles de ta sœur, quoi qu'elle soit plus grosse… »_

_Éric se redressa et regarda Amélia en souriant._

_« Oh non, tu ne vas aller nulle part, ma chérie… »_

_Amélia fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Elle remarqua par la suite que les amis d'Éric, tous de grands jeunes hommes forts, c'était approchés d'elle, l'encerclant presque. C'est à ce moment qu'elle commença à avoir peur…_

_« Éric, tu es saoul… Fais attention à ce que tu dis ou fais… »_

_« Regardez à quel point elle est belle. », Dit Éric, en ignorant totalement la requête de la jeune fille. «Vous voulez voir comment elle m'embrasse, pas vrai ? »_

_Amélia écarquilla les yeux et avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger, Éric mit sa main dans ses cheveux et tira sa tête en avant, collant ses lèvres sur les siennes violemment. Le cri d'Amélia fut étouffé par la bouche du jeune homme, et elle tenta de se débattre avec ses mains, mais elle n'était tout simplement pas assez forte. Éric recula enfin sa tête et il vit qu'Amélia pleurait. Il n'accorda pas la moindre importance à ce fait. Amélia tenta de se retourner pour courir, mais John, un des amis d'Éric, la rattrapa par le bras et la tira de toutes ses forces, ce qui la fit tomber sur le sol. Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, ne comprenant tout simplement pas ce qui se passait. Elle tenta de ramper sur le sol, mais deux mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et la tournèrent sur le dos. Éric s'assit sur elle et éclata de rire. Amélia se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces._

_« Personne ne peut t'entendre, ma belle. Tout le monde est à l'intérieur. Tu es à moi, juste à moi. »_

_Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et entourèrent le jeune couple sur le sol, alors qu'Éric commençait à toucher Amélia de manière obscène, déchirant sa robe pour laisser entrevoir sa peau… Amélia criait et criait, elle n'en pouvait plus._

_Lorsqu'il eu terminé de la violer, Éric et ses amis s'en allèrent, toujours aussi saouls. Ils ne regardèrent même pas en arrière pour voir si la pauvre Amélia était vivante. Celle-ci se recroquevilla en petite boule… Elle avait mal partout. Éric l'avait frappé, lacéré… Elle se vidait de son sang par de multiple blessure. La pluie se mit à tomber, mais elle n'eut à peine le temps de la sentir tomber sur elle que ses yeux se fermèrent pour toujours._

_Fin du flashback_

Amélia avait terminé son histoire.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, essayant de ne pas éclater en sanglot. À part quelques anges, personne ne savait quoi que ce soit sur son passé. Même les quelques anges qui le savaient la jugé, ne comprenant pas comment une fille ayant vécut dans le pêché toute sa vie pouvait être un ange. En réalité, Amélia ne le comprenait pas non plus. Elle avait déjà posé la question, mais Gabriel ne lui avait pas répondu.

« J'étais la pire des pestes. J'imagine que je méritais ce qui m'est arrivé, mais… Je ne mérite clairement pas d'être ce que je suis aujourd'hui. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, puis émit un petit rire sarcastique et très triste.

« Je me permet de juger les erreurs des humains alors que ma vie n'a été qu'erreurs. »

Blackheart ne disait rien, il ne c'était pas du tout attendu à cela. Il était persuadé qu'Amélia avait été un genre de mère Theresa ou quelque chose du genre, comme tous les autres anges. En fait, de ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter, elle avait plutôt vécu une vie de futur démon ou de condamnée. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais à l'intérieur, il brouillait de rage envers Éric, envers ce démon qui avait tué Amélia, qui lui avait fait tant de mal… Et il se haïssait pour éprouver cette rage.

« Personne n'a vraiment pleuré ma mort. Enfin, mes parents un peu, pour bien paraître évidemment. Katherine aussi, mais elle était heureuse de ne plus m'avoir dans son chemin… Sans moi, c'était elle maintenant, la fille la plus convoité de la ville… »

Amélia eut encore ce petit rire triste. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers Blackheart, elle souriait.

« J'en ai assez de parler de tout ça. Sur une note plus joyeuse… Merci, Blackheart…De m'avoir sauvé la vie, encore, et de m'avoir écouté. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix de t'écouter et de te sauver, j'ai besoin de toi et du Ghost Rider pour combattre. », Dit Blackheart en la regardant dans les yeux.

Amélia hocha la tête lentement, un sourire aux lèvres, en ne quittant pas des yeux ceux du démon. Blackheart ne put s'empêcher de d'avoir un sourire au coin des lèvres aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, à se regarder.

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Amélia retrouva la notion du temps et se leva rapidement, passant devant le démon qui la suivit du regard. Elle replaça ses cheveux en vitesse et ouvrit la porte. Elle ne connaissait pas la personne se trouvant devant elle. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs. Lorsqu'il vit Amélia, il sembla perdre l'usage de la parole et au bout de quelques secondes à rien dire, il rit nerveusement.

« Um… Désolé, je suis votre nouveau voisin… Je sais qu'on ne c'est pas encore rencontré, mais… Je me demandais si vous aviez un téléphone ? Je n'ai pas de cellulaire et ma ligne téléphonique ne marche pas encore… »

« Le tél… ? Euh, oui, oui ! Suivez-moi. »

Amélia lui sourit et l'invita dans l'appartement. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un simple téléphone ? Amélia en avait presque oublié la simplicité de la vie. Il lui sourit à son tour, gagnant de l'assurance et leva la main devant lui afin de se présenter.

« Je m'appel Noah, en passant. »

« Et moi Amélia. »

Elle leva la main afin de serrer celle de Noah, mais il la devança et prit sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Amélia éclata de rire, ne pouvant pas croire que les hommes faisaient toujours cela. Noah rit aussi et lui dit qu'il avait toujours aimé être un gentleman. Puis, il vit du coin de l'œil un autre homme, dans le cadre de porte de la chambre d'Amélia. Blackheart avait les bras croisés et le regard plus sombre que jamais. Noah cessa de rire immédiatement.

« Euh, je, euh… Merci pour le téléphone, ça ne sera pas bien long. »

Il prit le téléphone de la table et fit quelques pas dans le salon pour composer un numéro. Alors qu'il parlait, Amélia tourna la tête pour voir ce qui aurait pu faire changer l'attitude du jeune homme aussi rapidement, puis elle vit Blackheart, dans la même position. Elle haussa les sourcils, pour lui demander silencieusement ce qui se passait, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules. Elle roula des yeux et en se retournant, tomba nez à nez avec Noah, qui avait terminé avec le téléphone.

« Merci beaucoup, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, vous et votre copain, je vais installer mon téléphone le plus vite possible. Bonne journée. »

« Ce n'est pas mon… »

Elle n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il avait dit cela tellement rapidement qu'Amélia avait eu du mal à comprendre, puis il était sortit en un coup de vent, en jetant un dernier regard à Blackheart. Elle alla refermer la porte derrière lui lentement, puis se tourna vers Blackheart, les mains sur les hanches. Elle venait à peine de remarquer qu'elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'ils étaient allé en enfer et que ces cheveux étaient toujours noirs. Blackheart, de son côté, ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Était-il jaloux de ce Noah, de ce simple mortel qu'il pourrait tuer en un regard ? Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à cela.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire peur à tout le monde comme ça, tu sais. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. C'est lui, qui a eu peur. »

« Ah bon, parce que tu n'as pas fait exprès de prendre ton air de tueur devant lui ? »

« J'ai toujours un air de tueur… », Répliqua Blackheart, offusqué par ce commentaire.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. », Dit Amélia avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, dût à la dernière réplique du démon.

« Il était pathétique. »

« C'était un bel homme et un gentleman ! »

Blackheart s'adossa au mur derrière lui alors qu'Amélia entra dans as chambre, passant sous le nez du démon, pour se changer. Elle prit une paire de jeans pâle et un t-shirt blanc, puis elle regarda Blackheart. Celui-ci ne semblant pas comprendre, il haussa un sourcil, puis Amélia lui fit signe de se tourner. Lorsqu'il eut comprit qu'elle désirait se changer, il leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour laisse de l'intimité à l'ange. Il entendit des vêtements tombés sur le sol et il dut se forcer à ne pas regarder. Après tout, c'était un démon.

« Les gentlemen sont si rare de nos jours, pas besoin de les faire fuir en plus ! »

Amélia mit un t-shirt blanc, une paire de jeans foncé et des souliers Converse noirs. Elle remit sa veste de cuir noir et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle décida de garder ses cheveux noirs. Ressembler à un ange ne lui servait plus à rien, elle n'était même pas certaine de croire en le pouvoir de Dieu maintenant que Blackheart avait semé le doute dans son esprit… Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.

« Tu peux te retourner. »

Blackheart se retourna et fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait gardé ses cheveux foncés. En réalité, il préférait cela. Elle était belle, très belle même… Et le seul fait de pensée à cela le rendait fou. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il remarqua qu'Amélia le regardait la fixer et il se racla la gorge et regarda vaguement par la fenêtre. Si il avait été humain, il aurait probablement rougit. Au même moment, Amélia se dit la même chose.

« Il faudrait aller avertir Johnny que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de trouver beaucoup d'informations… » Dit l'ange.

« J'y retournerai. »

« Seul ? Il n'en est pas question. »

« Je serai plus en sécurité sans toi, personne ne détectera une présence anormale. »

Amélia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je pourrais peut-être aller faire un tour au paradis, voir si quelqu'un sait quelque chose… »

« Gabriel ne t'avais pas banni ? », Demanda Blackheart en haussant un sourcil en la regardant.

« Gabriel peut faire bien des choses, mais me bannir n'est pas dans ses tâches. »

« Et s'il te voit ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

Amélia avait dit cela en plaisantant, un petit sourire aux lèvres et un sourcil levé. Blackheart fut étonné de cette réponse et demeura muet, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Oui, il était inquiet. Non, il n'allait pas se l'avouer à voix haute. Il se contenta de dévisager l'ange, et l'ange fit de même pour le démon. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, et Amélia se dit que ce genre de moment arrivait trop souvent depuis quelques temps. Sans se l'avouer, elle aurait désespérément voulut que Blackheart lui réponde que oui, il s'inquiétait. Mais elle savait que cette réponse aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Un démon ne s'inquiétait pas pour un ange, ce n'était pas dans leur nature. Ce fut Blackheart qui parla en premier.

« J'y vais maintenant. Je reviendrai sur Terre lorsque j'aurai des nouvelles et je t'enverrai un message par la pensée pour t'avertir que je suis la. »

« Parfait… », Dit Amélia et elle ajouta, après avoir hésité : « Fais attention. »

Ce dernier commentaire amena un sourire aux coins des lèvres du démon, et sur ce, il se volatilisa. Amélia prit une profonde inspiration, se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis se téléporta à son tour au paradis.


	9. Perte

Voila un autre chapitre, plus court, j'ai eu de la difficulté a vraiment transmettre ce que je voulais alors je n'aime pas particulierement ce chapitre, mais bon, voila

Pour chtitedialesse70 : je ne connais malheureusement pas de fanfic sur Blackheart qui en valent la peine, mais j'essaye toujours d'en trouver ! Si j'en trouve, je te fais signe

**Lorsque tout nous sépare**

**Perte**

Amélia se volatilisa dans un coin assez isolé du paradis afin de ne pas fais un entrée trop remarquée. Elle voulait agir le plus discrètement possible et le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, puisque même si elle n'était pas vraiment bannie, Gabriel pourrait sans aucun doute faire en sorte qu'elle le soit s'il la voyait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et commença à marcher, rencontra parfois sur son chemin des anges qui la regardaient étrangement. Les humains morts ainsi que les anges ne vivaient pas aux mêmes endroits au paradis : ils étaient séparés par un genre de portail géant que seul les Archanges ou Dieu lui-même pouvaient ouvrir. Elle ne pouvait donc pas du tout passez inaperçue, ou pour une humaine décédée. Il était évident pour toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait qu'elle était un ange, et les cheveux noirs n'étaient pas chose courante au paradis. Elle était donc très voyante. Elle se trouva à ce moment très stupide d'avoir gardé ses cheveux noirs, mais se rappela qu'elle l'avait fait par principe et marcha donc la tête bien haute.

Elle s'approchait lentement mais surement de l'endroit ou les Archanges se réunissaient. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir trop approcher, car ils pourraient sentir sa présence. Elle arriva à la porte du sanctuaire, mais se cacha derrière une colonne lorsqu'elle vit Gabriel se téléporter devant la porte pour ensuite entrer dans le sanctuaire. Elle soupira, ayant échappé de peu à l'Archange, puis avant que la porte ne se referme complètement, elle la retint avec son esprit. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le sanctuaire, elle referma lentement la porte et avança prudemment. Elle connaissait cet endroit pour y être venue lors de son jugement, une cérémonie où les Archanges décidaient si l'humain allait rester un humain dans sa mort ou s'il allait devenir un ange. Elle savait donc que, juste avant le grand cercle où les anges s'asseyaient, il y avait deux larges colonnes. Elle pourrait facilement se cacher derrière.

Elle se plaça derrière l'une des colonnes et de là, elle pouvait entendre, bien que difficilement, les propos des Archanges.

« Il ne peut pas lâcher cette créature sur Terre. Il briserait l'un des 66 Entendements Sacrés qu'il a passé avec Dieu. »

« Il sait que briser cet entendement pourrait créer une guerre sur la Terre entre eux et nous. »

« C'est probablement ce qu'il souhaite. », Dit Gabriel. « Mais peut-être qu'Amélia pourrait arrêter de nous espionner et venir nous dire ce qu'elle en pense ? »

Amélia se figea sur place. Il l'avait senti. Elle avait été idiote de penser qu'elle aurait pu tout entendre puis s'en aller comme si rien ne c'était passé. Ayant été découverte, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix de faire face aux Archanges. Elle s'avança lentement et s'arrêta au milieu des Archanges, tous assis en cercle. Gabriel la dévisagea, remarquant assez vite sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il la regardait, un léger sourire au visage. Amélia tentait de garder la tête haute alors qu'en réalité, elle avait un peu peur.

« Alors, Amélia, tu as aimé ce que tu as entendu ? »

Amélia ne répondit pas, beaucoup trop sur ses gardes pour dire quoi que ce soit. Gabriel attendu qu'elle parle, patiemment. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, il soupira.

« Tu nous causes beaucoup de problème, tu sais… Beaucoup trop de problème. T'allié à un humain et à un démon n'était pas la meilleur de tes idées. »

« Moi au moins, j'essaye d'aider. Je ne reste pas ici à regarder en bas ce qui se passe sans agir ! »

« Ton rôle n'est pas d'agir. », Répliqua lentement Uriel, un autre Archange assis à la droite de Gabriel.

« Mon rôle est d'aider les humains. »

Gabriel avait perdu son sourire et n'arborait maintenant aucune émotion. Il commençait à perdre patience, et Amélia le savait.

« Mais pas les démons. », Dit-il froidement.

« Blackheart nous aide à détruire les démons, je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait de mal. »

« Les démons tuent toujours dans leur propres intérêts. Lorsqu'il aura ce qu'il veut, il te tuera. »

Amélia ne dit rien à cela, car une partie au fond d'elle avait toujours su cela. Pourtant, une autre partie, encore plus grosse, lui disait que Blackheart avait abandonné cette idée, qu'i ne la tuerait pas…

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que Blackheart est rendu gentil ? Qu'il va t'aider sans rien te demander en retour ? », Demande Uriel.

« Je… Oui. Je le crois. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour chercher la vérité au fond de la jeune femme, pour tenter de lire ses pensées les plus cachées. Ce qu'il y trouve réussit à le faire rire.

« Je vais te rappeler une des lois des anges, ma chère Amélia... Ne jamais tomber amoureux. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. », Dit Amélia en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est parce que tu ne le vois pas encore, mais moi oui… » Gabriel se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme. « Ton attirance pour le démon ne cessera pas de grandir, si tu continues de faire affaire avec lui. Tu ne verras plus ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas. Tes sentiments finiront par te détruire et tu te demanderas pourquoi. Les anges et les démons ont été créés pour se détester, Amélia. Le contraire est tout simplement impossible. »

Amélia ne disait rien, ne faisant que serrer les dents. Elle ne voulait pas croire à ce que Gabriel lui disait. Elle savait depuis quelques temps qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le démon, mais elle savait que jamais ces sentiments ne pourront évoluer en quelque chose de plus. Gabriel avait raison sur un point : les anges et les démons ne s'aiment pas. Elle ferma les yeux, mais l'Archange continuait de parler.

« Blackheart le sait aussi. Il ressent la même chose, mais jamais il ne l'avouera. Il tient trop à la… Vie, si on peut dire ça comme cela, pour se détruire à cause de toi. La seule solution est de le tuer, et tu le sais très bien… »

« J'ai passé un entente avec lui. Je ne le tuerai pas. », Dit Amélia en ouvrant les yeux.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, Amélia, nous le ferons. »

Amélia rit sarcastiquement et croisa les bras.

« Et qui s'occupera des démons sur Terre ? Toi ? », Cria presque la jeune femme.

« Laisse le Ghost Rider s'en charger. »

« Il ne pourra pas réussir seul et tu le sais très bien, Gabriel. Méphistophélès est en train de briser les entendements et vous n'agissez pas ! »

« Nous n'agirons que s'il lâche sa créature et que le Ghost Rider ne peut le tuer. »

« Des centaines d'humains seront déjà mort d'ici là ! »

« Ce n'est pas notre problème. »

« C'est le mien. », Répliqua Amélia.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et tourna les talons, en sachant déjà assez. Cette discussion était terminée. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire dire encore et encore que sauver des vies n'était pas sa mission et que ses sentiments la détruiraient. Elle pouvait prendre ses propres décisions et en subir les conséquences. Elle marcha vers le portail avec assurance, puis elle entendit la voix de Gabriel dire haut et fort :

« Tu demanderas à Blackheart ce qu'il a fait en Enfer, qui il a tué ! Vous commencé déjà à dépendre l'un de l'autre, à vouloir vous protéger… Se sera votre perte à tous les deux. »

Amélia arrêta de marcher quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés. Qui Blackheart avait tué ? Et ces mots… Ces derniers mots étaient les même que Méphistophélès lui avait dit… Ne voulant pas montrer à Gabriel que ses paroles l'avaient affectés, elle reprit son chemin, ouvrit le portail et lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle se téléporta rapidement dans son appartement, ne voulant pas subir le regard des autres anges, ayant tous sans aucun doute senti sa présence. Arrivée chez elle, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux. Les larmes menaçaient de sortir, mais elle voulait les contenir par fierté. Elle resta dans cette position une dizaine de minute avant que Blackheart se matérialise dans sa cuisine.

« Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels. », Dit-il.

« Qui a tu tués ? »

Amélia releva la tête, toujours assise, les yeux pleins d'eau. Blackheart fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

« Je ne comprend p… »

« QUI. A. TU. TUÉ ! », Cria Amélia en se levant et en s'approcha du démon.

Blackheart ne bougea pas, la regarde dans les yeux et finit par cracher le morceau.

« J'ai tué Éric. »

Amélia ouvrit la boucher pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. Elle la referma, la rouvrit… Puis finit par se tourner le dos à Blackheart et elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela… Elle croyait qu'il avait été tué un humain ou quelque chose du genre, mais il avait tué Éric, le démon Éric… C'était comme si on venait de lui enlever un poids de sur les épaules. Elle se retourna lentement vers Blackheart, qui n'avait pas bougé et qui la regardait toujours.

« Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? », Demande Blackheart, un peu sur la défensive.

« N… Non, je… Mais pourquoi ? »

Blackheart ne répondit pas à la question, ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il avait fait cela. Trouvé Éric en enfer avait été facile, le tuer aussi : Éric avait crié, et Blackheart l'avait torturé. Il faisait cela souvent, mais cette fois, il avait vraiment ressenti quelque chose… Une sorte de vengeance personnelle. Lorsqu'Amélia lui avait raconté son histoire, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir cette haine nouvelle envers le démon qui avait fait tant souffrir la jeune femme. Il le haïssait. Amélia s'approcha lentement du démon et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut à un pied de distance de lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Blackheart. Pourquoi as-tu tué Éric ? »

Blackheart déglutit, la proximité d'Amélia lui faisant ressentir quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, quelque chose qu'il désirait enfouir au fond de lui. Il ne lui répondit pas, mais les deux se regardaient intensément dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? », répéta Amélia, en murmurant presque.

Avant que Blackheart ne puisse s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter, ces mots sortirent de sa bouche :

« Pour toi. »

Sur un coup de tête, Amélia franchit le dernier pas la séparant de Blackheart, mis ses mains derrière le cou du démon et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Blackheart la repoussa violemment, la projetant sur le mur du salon. Amélia se releva lentement, et en relevant la tête pour regarder le démon, elle vit que celui-ci avait déjà disparu de son appartement. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, ne pouvant pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-elle vraiment embrassé un démon ? Gabriel avait raison depuis le début, et elle l'avait toujours su, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas se l'avouer. Elle avait des sentiments pour le démon, et elle ne pouvait maintenant plus se le cacher. Et elle se détestait pour ressentir cela.

Elle n'avait embrassé qu'une personne dans sa vie, et cette personne avait été Éric. Cependant, cette expérience n'était rien contrairement au baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Blackheart. Elle devait s'avouer au moins cela, elle avait crût voir, durant la seconde que le baiser a duré, des feux d'artifices, aussi cliché que cela pouvait sembler être. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa tomber sur son canapé, ne voulant plus rien ressentir du tout. Elle voulait être vite. Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal.

Mais avant, elle devait aller voir Johnny.


	10. Sentiments

Désolé pour l'attente, je suis en fin de session à l'école, ce qui veut dire que j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à remettre et d'examens. J'essais d'écrire le plus vite que je peux, mais je veux aussi prendre mon temps pour être satisfaite de mon histoire. En plus, j'ai un peu un manque d'inspiration ces jours ci… Voilà Un peu plus d'Amélia\Blackheart dans ce chapitre.

**Lorsque tout nous sépare**

« Amélia, enfin ! », dit Johnny en la voyant arrivé chez lui.

Amélia sourit du mieux quel le peut, considérant la situation. Elle était restée seule dans son appartement pendant des heures après que Blackheart soit partie en vitesse sans donner de nouvelle depuis. Elle ne s'en était jamais autant voulu de toute sa vie : le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Blackheart n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu… Et pourtant, une petite partie d'elle, une minuscule partie de son cœur, s'entêtait à crier en elle qu'elle avait aimé l'expérience et qu'elle le referait n'importe quand. Elle n'était pas humaine et ne pouvait donc pas comprendre la complexité du sentiment appelé amour, mais elle pouvait se l'imaginer. Elle espérait que le démon montre un signe de vie cette nuit ou demain. Elle savait qu'il devait être furieux, mais elle voulait mettre les choses aux clairs avec lui.

Roxanne s'avança vers elle et mit sa main sur son bras.

« Alors, tu as réussit à en savoir un peu plus ? »

« Un peu… En gros, Méphistophélès voudrait lâcher sa créature pour briser un des 66 Entendements Sacrés qu'il a passé avec Dieu pour créer une guerre entre l'enfer et le paradis. »

« Il ne peut pas faire ça ! », s'exclama Roxanne.

« Oh oui, il le peut. Mais nous allons l'empêcher. »

« On ne pourra pas y arriver seul… », Dit Johnny. Puis, en regardant autour de lui, il demande : « Mais où est passé Blackheart ? »

« Il… Ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Nous allons devoir patrouiller seul. »

« Je savais bien, qu'il n'était qu'un lâche… », Marmonna le Ghost Rider.

Amélia ne dit rien et se contente de baisser les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas leur mentionner l'accident entre le démon et elle dans son appartement, car elle savait très bien que le couple d'humains la jugerait. Elle se jugeait presque elle-même !

Johnny croisa les bras.

« Quel est le plan pour ce soir ? »

« Écoute, ce soir, prenons une pause, d'accord ? Repose toi et sort de chez toi seulement si tu sens que quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire. »

Johnny fronça les sourcils, sachant très bien que quelque chose devait se passer dans la tête de l'ange pour qu'elle se repose une soirée, sachant très bien que pendant ce temps, des humains allaient très probablement mourir. Il n'osa pas poser des questions, puisqu'il savait de toute façon qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas la vérité. Il hocha la tête lentement et, un peu frustré, se retourna vers Roxanne.

Amélia compris que c'était le moment pour elle de partir, et avec un dernier regard avec la jeune femme humaine, elle se volatilisa sur le toit de l'immeuble où se situait son appartement. De là, tout était calme. Elle ne percevait même pas les bruits que faisaient les gens ou les automobiles dans la rue, et pourtant, elle les distinguaient clairement. Elle était des milliers de fois plus forte que tous ces humains réunis et pourtant, en ce moment même, elle se sentait si faible, si petite. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait en elle, pourquoi elle ressentait tout cela… Les anges n'étaient pas censés ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'était-ce cette boule au creux de son estomac ? Pourquoi avait-elle mal au cœur a pensé que Blackheart l'avait violement repoussé, qu'il ne se reverrait peut-être plus ? Elle commençait à passer trop de temps sur Terre, elle faiblissait à chaque jour et elle commençait à ressentir les choses comme les humains. Ce n'était pas bien. Elle resta assis sur le bord de l'édifice pour ce qui parut des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une présence derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête vivement et lorsqu'elle vit la personne se tenant derrière elle, elle se figea complètement.

Blackheart s'était caché toute la journée, ne voulant pas que l'ange ou le Ghost Rider le retrouve. Le baiser qu'Amélia lui avait donné l'avait frustré au début. Il l'avait projeté contre un mur et était parti, rouge de colère. Il était un démon, bon sang ! Un démon ne se faisait pas embrasser, et surtout pas par un ange. Puis, après, quelque chose d'étrange avait prit le dessus sur la colère. Le doute. Mais de quoi doutait-il ? Il n'avait jamais douté de quoi que ce soit tout au long de sa vie, et voilà qu'un ange le faisait ressentir cela. Il l'a détestait pour cela. Il l'a haïssait. Il s'était décidé d'aller voir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'aiderait plus jamais, qu'après cette guerre, il la tuerait. Mais en la voyant là, assise sur le rebord de l'immeuble, ses longs cheveux maintenant noir s volant au vent… Il oublia ce qu'il était venu lui dire.

Les deux entités surnaturelles se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant des longues minutes, Amélia toujours assise et Blackheart à environ 2 mètres de distance derrière elle. Tout autour d'eux était silencieux. Amélia finit par se retourner la tête vers le sol, tournant complètement le dos au démon.

« Je ne m'excuserai pas. », Dit-elle. Non, elle n'allait pas s'excuser pour avoir fait quelque chose qu'elle ne regrettait qu'à moitié.

« Ne recommence plus jamais. » Blackheart avait dit cela d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant, mais qui ne fit que faire rire un peu l'ange. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela la faisait rire. Amélia se leva et se tourna pour faire face à Blackheart. Elle venait tout juste de rire, et pourtant, elle semblait furieuse.

« Es-tu vraiment venu me retrouver seulement pour me menacer, Blackheart ? Vraiment ? », Demanda l'ange en faisant quelque pas vers le démon. Puisqu'il ne dit rien, elle enchaîna. « Alors tu aurais du rester là où tu te cachais. Tu n'as manqué à personne durant ta trop courte absence. »

Blackheart plissa les yeux. Pourquoi cette soudaine rage contre lui ? Il comprenait qu'elle puisse être fâchée, il l'avait quand même projeté sur un mur, mais de la à être aussi furieuse… Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Quelque chose se cachait sous cette colère.

« Que caches-tu ? », demanda-t-il, plus à lui-même qu'à la jeune femme.

« Je ne cache rien ! », cria l'ange.

« Tu mens. » Blackheart restait très calme, malgré qu'à l'intérieur, ses pensées se bousculaient.

« Non, Blackheart, je ne mens pas ! Nous ne sommes pas tous des démons menteurs sans pitié qui se cachent lorsque quelque chose ne leur convient pas ! »

« Je ne recherche pas ta compagnie ni celle du Ghost Rider, alors oui, je me cache pour avoir la paix. »

« Et bien, grande nouvelle ! Nous ne recherchons pas ta présence non plus ! », Cria presque l'ange.

« TU m'as demandé de t'aider dans cette guerre. TU as demandé l'aide d'un démon. Personne ne t'a tordu un bras pour ça. Tu savais ce que j'étais. », Répliqua le démon. Il n'allait pas prendre tout le blâme sur lui alors que l'ange avait aussi sa part des torts.

« Oui, je le savais. Je pensais que, peut-être, tu… »

« Que je pouvais changer ? Je suis un démon, Amélia ! Un démon ! Je tue, je massacre, je fais souffrir ces humains que tu aimes tant ! »

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu nous aides ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie, pourquoi m'as tu guéris de mes blessures ? Pourquoi as-tu été là lorsque j'ai eu besoin de me confier ? », Continua de crier l'ange, presque au bord des larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait quelque chose pour le démon, elle ne savait plus rien.

Blackheart resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Je ne sais pas. », fut sa seule réponse.

Amélia le regarda, bouche bée. Elle leva les bras au ciel et éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Tu ne sais pas. Tu. Ne. Sais. Pas ! Je me fatigue à essayer de trouver une raison à tout cela, j'essaye d'y voir plus clair, et toi, tu ne sais pas. »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. »

« J'en suis venue à la conclusion que nous passions peut-être trop de temps sur Terre… En plus de perdre mes pouvoirs peu à peu, je commencerais à ressentir des… Sentiments. Des choses humaines. Peut-être est-ce la même chose pour toi, je ne sais pas quoi penser… »

Soudain, Blackheart éclata de rage.

« JAMAIS je ne serai comme eux ! Je suis un prince de l'Enfer, pas un simple humain faible et pathétique ! Je ne me rapprocherai jamais de cette race abominable ! Ne me compare pas à eux ! »

« Tu ne peux pas nier ce qui se passe entre nous deux, et ça, ces quelque chose d'humain ! »

Blackheart ne put se retenir d'échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

« Il ne peut pas y avoir quelque chose entre nous. »

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours le nier. »

« Il n'y a rien à nier. »

Amélia se passa la main dans les cheveux, au comble de la folie tellement elle était furieuse. Blackheart aussi commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience.

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas la façon que tu as de me regarder ? De me défendre ? De me parler ? Blackheart, tu crois que j'aime cette situation ? Je la déteste ! Je suis un ange, merde ! Je ne suis pas censé ressentir ce que les humains ressentent ! Je ne suis pas censé penser autant à toi, tenir autant à toi… Je ne suis pas censé t'aim… »

Blackheart interrompit la phrase de l'ange en l'attrapant par la tête d'une main et la hanche de l'autre et il colla ses lèvres au sienne. Les mains d'Amélia vinrent instinctivement se placer dans le cou du démon et elle répondit furieusement au baiser. Elle ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, chacune voulant gagner ce combat. Les mains du démon agrippèrent les cheveux de l'ange. Amélia et Blackheart ne pensait plus à rien, ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils faisaient. Tout leurs colères, leurs doutes, tout se mêlaient dans ce simple baiser. Il parut durer des heures, alors qu'il ne dura que quelques minutes avant que l'ange et le démon ne se séparent rapidement des bras de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le souffle coupé par cet exercice.

« Je te hais. », murmura Amélia.

« Et moi donc. », murmura à son tour le démon.

Mais alors qu'ils disaient ces mots, leur cœur criait je t'aime sans se faire entendre.


	11. Envie

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé encore du retard. Merci à ma revieweuse, c'est grâce à toi que je continue Et j'ai relu ma fanfic depuis le début, et j'ai remarqué que les chapitres 6 et 7 sont en réalité le même… ? Je vais tenter de remédier à ce problème, mais si je ne retrouve pas mes documents du chapitre 6 ou 7, j'en supprimerai un des deux.

**Lorsque tout nous sépare**

**Envie**

Amélia se promenait dans le parc de New York, une semaine après les évènements entre Blackheart et elle. Elle faisait sa ronde à Central Park, des meurtres ayant été reportés récemment dans les environs. Elle marchait lentement, attendant de ressentir une force ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle avait tué un démon il y a une heure de cela, mais n'en avait pas vu depuis.

Depuis le baiser enflammé avec le démon, ils ne s'étaient pas souvent croisés. Chacun patrouillait sa propre partie de la ville, Amélia pouvait le sentir de l'autre côté de la ville. Johnny était plus à l'ouest. Elle voyait le démon lors des rencontres dans l'appartement du Ghost Rider, et quelques fois lors des patrouilles. La colère entre eux s'était évaporé, laissant place à quelque chose d'autre d'encore plus fort, d'encore plus mystérieux pour les deux. Lorsqu'ils se regardaient, ils pouvaient voir dans les yeux de l'autre le souvenir de ce baiser et l'envie. L'envie de goûter encore une fois au corps de l'autre, l'envie d'en avoir plus. Entre eux, les mots n'avaient plus tant d'importance. Leur regard disait tout.

Johnny semblait soupçonner quelque chose, mais il ne disait rien. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui se passait entre l'ange et le démon. Il en avait parlé seulement à Roxanne, et celle-ci avait été presque dégouté d'apprendre que quelqu'un pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour Blackheart. Ils auraient été fous de ne pas sentir la tension qui se dégageait des deux êtres surnaturels.

Après leurs rondes terminées, ils allèrent tous chez Johnny pour faire un compte rendu de la soirée. Johnny et Roxanne était assis sur le canapé en cuir, alors qu'Amélia se tenait debout, près de la table, les bras croisés. Blackheart se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, ne quittant pas l'ange des yeux. Amélia faisait comme si elle ne le remarquait pas, alors qu'en réalité, elle sentait le regard du démon lui brûler la peau. Sa présence la rendait folle. Elle croisa son regard une fois, et elle eu des frissons d'envie.

« Ça fait des mois que nous nous battons, et Blackblood ne c'est toujours pas manifesté… »

Amélia se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas tout entendu de ce que Johnny venait de dire, ses pensées étant dirigés vers le démon en face d'elle. Elle reprit ses esprits et décroisa les bras, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Il viendra bientôt. Les démons sont toujours de plus en plus puissant set de moins en moins nombreux. Il se prépare à l'envoyer sur Terre, j'en suis certaine. »

« Combien de temps crois-tu que nous avons pour nous préparer ? », demande Johnny.

« Peut-être deux mois maximum. », répondit Blackheart, en détachant ses yeux de l'ange pour quelques secondes.

« Nous ne sommes pas prêts… Nous n'avons toujours pas recueillie assez d'informations sur cette chose, sur ses faiblesses, ses forces… »

« À entendre parler Méphistophélès, il ne semble pas avoir de faiblesse… », Dit Roxanne en soupirant.

« Tout le monde a une faiblesse. », répliqua l'ange, décidée de tuer cette créature une bonne fois pour toute. Elle savait que les chances de réussir et de vaincre Blackblood étaient relativement minces, mais être un ange lui avait appris au moins une chose : personne, pas même les anges, et donc encore moins les démons, sont parfaits. Johnny hocha la tête, puis dit :

« Mais nous devons trouver cette faiblesse avant qu'il n'arrive sur Terre et tue tout le monde. »

Amélia hocha la tête à son tour et soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ils devaient trouver plus d'informations, ils devaient faire quelque chose de plus… Mais quoi ? Que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ? Ils étaient allés en Enfer, au Paradis, mais personne sauf Méphistophélès ne semblait avoir des vraies informations sur ce démon. Elle n'avait plus d'idée. Elle ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide aux anges, car Gabriel les avait sans doute tous menacés de les bannir si quelqu'un l'aidait.

« J'aurais peut-être une solution. »

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Blackheart, qui lui regardait toujours Amélia. Il détacha son regard d'elle pour balayer la salle du regard avant d'enfin commencer à parler.

« Il existe une arme. Une arme très puissante, un genre de couteau. Sa lame a été créé par Dieu lui-même afin qu'il la donne aux anges pour qu'ils puissent nous détruire, nous, les démons. Il suffit de planter la lame dans le cœur et le démon meurt réellement, il n'est pas seulement renvoyé en Enfer. Si nous trouvons cette arme, nous gagnons. » (NA : Si vous connaissez l'émission Supernatural, vous saurez que j'ai pris l'idée de cette arme dans cette émission américaine )

Amélia, Johnny et Roxanne demeurèrent silencieux. Il avait raison ! Comment Amélia n'avait-elle pu y penser avant ? Cette arme avait été utilisée pendant des siècles et de siècles par ses semblables, et voilà qu'un démon le lui rappelait. Mais il y avait quand même un problème.

« Gabriel garde cette arme sur lui constamment. »

Blackheart hocha la tête, car il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Johnny se passa la main dans ces cheveux courts et regarda Roxanne, puis tourna la tête vers l'ange et le démon.

« Alors quelqu'un devra le lui enlever. »

Amélia secoua la tête.

« Il ne va pas nous le donner, ça ces certain. Il va se battre, et il est beaucoup trop puissant. »

« On doit essayer, au risque qu'un de nous y perd la vie ! Je ne laisserai pas ce démon détruire tout ce que j'aime ! », Hurla Johnny.

Cette déclaration fut suivie par un silence de mort. Tous savaient qu'une des personnes présentes dans la pièce, à l'exception de Roxanne, pouvait perdre la vie en allant se battre pour récupérer ce couteau. Amélia ferma les yeux.

« Je vais y aller », Dit-elle.

Blackheart tourna violement la tête vers l'ange, les sourcils froncés.

« Non. J'y vais. »

« Blackheart, tu seras plus affecté par les pouvoirs de Gabriel que moi. Je le connais, je sais comment il se bat… De toute façon, je suis déjà morte. Si je meurs, je redeviendrai un ange. S'il te tue avec le couteau, tu vas mourir pour de bon. »

Blackheart plissa les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Johnny hocha la tête, un côté de lui content qu'il n'aille pas à le faire lui-même. Roxanne aussi dût se retenir pour ne pas soupirer, car elle n'aurait pas pu se faire à l'idée d'un Johnny mort. Amélia se passa la main dans les cheveux à nouveau, et eu un petit sourire.

« J'irai demain. Pour le moment, allons profiter de cette nuit de sommeil… Demain sera une journée difficile. »

« Très bien. », dit Johnny.

Amélia sourit et regarda le démon, avant de se téléporter dans sa chambre, dans son appartement à l'autre bout de la grande ville. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, elle s'assit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit Blackheart se téléporter à quelques pas d'elle.

« Tu m'as menti. », Dit-il, sans émotion dans la voix.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », répliqua-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

« Si tu meurs à nouveau, tu ne redeviendras pas un ange. Tu va simplement cesser d'exister, tout comme si moi je meurs. »

Amélia ne dit rien, et se contenta de le regarder. Il avait deviné. Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'il ne savait pas la vérité sur elle. Il était un peu comme elle, d'une certaine façon. Seulement un peu plus… Damnée. Blackheart la regardait toujours avec la même intensité.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. »

« Et je ne te laisserai pas te mettre au travers de mon chemin. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton catégorique, en se levant pour faire face au démon. Une détermination nouvelle pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, et Blackheart la connaissait assez pour savoir que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter d'aller combattre l'Archange demain. Il devait trouver un plan d'ici là pour la sauver si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Si elle meurt, il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner.

« Je ne vais pas mourir, Blackheart. »

« Tu me mens encore. »

Amélia garda encore le silence. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Elle se rassit sur son lit et baissa la tête, regardant ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. Une minute après, Blackheart s'assit près d'elle, dans le silence total. Amélia se rapprocha de lui et mit sa tête sur l'épaule du démon, fermant les yeux. Au début, Blackheart ne bougea pas et elle sentit le corps du démon se raidir à son toucher, puis il finit par relaxer.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, assis sur le lit de l'ange, à regarder la pluie frappée contre la grande fenêtre. À un certain moment, Blackheart posa même son bras autour des épaules d'Amélia, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais admis cela tout haut. Il ne se l'admettait même pas encore totalement à lui-même. Ces gestes tendres semblaient forcés pour son corps qui n'était pas habitué d'en toucher un autre. Amélia bougea légèrement afin d'être plus confortable et le démon déglutit, ayant de la difficulté à se retenir pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait peut-être.

Amélia fermait les yeux. Elle se sentait tellement bien, comme si être dans les bras du démon avait été la où elle aurait du être toute sa vie. La différence de température de leur corps était contrastante, lui étant toujours froid et elle ayant le corps naturellement chaud grâce à son aura d'ange. Elle inspira profondément, sentant l'odeur du démon, qui selon elle, sentait très bon. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, depuis leur dernier baiser, elle avait constamment envie de l'embrasser, d'être près de lui, de sentir son corps près du sien… Cela la rendait complètement folle. Peut-être était-ce le fait de ne pas être censé ressentir ce genre de chose, mais elle avait l'impression de tout ressentir pour Blackheart à la puissance dix.

Ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher, elle leva légèrement la tête, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles froides du démon. Blackheart tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et baissa les yeux. Lentement, il franchit la distance entre eux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Rapidement, le baiser devint de plus en plus enflammé, Amélia glissant sa langue entre les lèvres de son démon. Il mit ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme, et elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs bleutés de l'homme. N'ayant pas besoin de respirer, ils n'arrêtaient plus de s'embrasser follement. Amélia glissa une de ses mains sous le chandail noir de Blackheart, caressant sa peau froide. Elle finit par tout simplement enlever le chandail du démon et elle le lança sur le sol, elle et lui ne brisant presque pas le baiser une seconde. Ce fut au tour de Blackheart d'enlever la veste et la camisole à l'ange, un peu maladroitement, ne s'y connaissant pas très bien la dedans.

Bien vite, leurs pantalons avaient aussi été lancés sur le sol. Blackheart poussa lentement Amélia sur le lit afin qu'ils soient couchés, lui sur elle. Ils s'embrassaient avec toujours plus de ferveur, voulant le corps de l'autre au plus vite. Le démon lâcha la bouche de l'ange pour descendre dans son cou, la couvrant de baiser au passage. Il mordilla, suça, embrassa, ce qui rendit folle Amélia. Il descendit encore, et détacha le soutien gorge qui lui bloquait le passage…

Leur deux corps ne firent plus qu'un toute la nuit.

Amélia n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Enfin, depuis sa vie d'ange… Elle se réveilla tard le lendemain matin, pour voir que Blackheart n'était pas dans le lit, à côté d'elle. Elle soupira et repensa à la nuit d'hier, ce qui la fit rougir un peu. Il devait le regretter. Il devait la détester. Le regrettait-elle ? Non. Pas vraiment. Son côté ange lui disait qu'elle venait de faire la pire erreur de sa vie, tomber amoureuse d'un démon, mais son côté plus humaine lui disait qu'elle avait fait la bonne chose. Elle avait écouté son cœur, au sens figuré bien sûr, puisqu'elle n'avait plus vraiment de cœur.

Elle s'assit dans le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Plus aucun vêtement du démon. Elle se leva et se rhabilla avec des nouveaux vêtements, donc une paire de jeans, un chandail sans manche blanc et une veste de cuir noire, puis elle alla voir dans le salon ou dans la cuisine. Aucune trace du démon. Elle s'écroula dans le canapé, abattu. Il devait la détester.

Elle devait préparer un plan, pour plus tard. Lorsqu'elle allait aller chercher le couteau de Gabriel. Elle ne devait plus penser à l'autre nuit, et ne penser qu'à cela. Qu'au couteau. Seulement au couteau. Et puis, la réalité la frappa.

Elle allait probablement mourir aujourd'hui.

Elle allait mourir aujourd'hui.

Elle déglutit. Elle ne voulait pas mourir une deuxième fois. Les souvenirs de sa première mort lui revenaient en tête, à quel point elle avait souffert, sans que personne ne l'entende, sans que personne ne vienne l'aider. Sans que personne ne la pleure. Elle revivait chaque moment de cette soirée, de cette mort, de cette souffrance, de cette peur. Des larmes coulaient librement sur ces joues, et elle se recroquevilla dans son canapé. Elle avait mal. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, mais mourir une deuxième fois la rendait folle. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie de quelque chose. Amélia pleurait tellement qu'elle en avait des crampe au ventre. Elle revivait chaque moment de sa mort, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait raconté à Blackheart.

Sauf que cette fois, le démon n'était pas la pour la réconforter.


	12. Entre l'ange & l'Archange

Un tout nouveau chapitre, bien que court… Je voulais vraiment qu'il se termine par la dernière phrase, alors je n'ai pas osé continuer. Vous aurez la suite dans un prochain chapitre. Ne me bombarder pas de messages pour me demander si j'ai arrêté cette histoire, la réponse sera toujours non. Par contre, il arrive qu'une personne n'ait plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. L'histoire est presque terminé, mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire un prochain chapitre.

**Lorsque tout nous sépare**

**Entre l'ange et l'Archange**

Amélia n'allait pas aller au paradis pour combattre Gabriel.

Elle allait l'amener sur Terre, à son avantage à elle.

Elle y avait pensé toute la journée, et c'était sa conclusion : en restant sur Terre, elle allait avoir l'avantage du terrain. Oui, elle avait moins de pouvoir depuis qu'elle restait trop souvent ici, mais Gabriel en aurait aussi un peu moins. Elle savait bien que ces chances étaient quasi nulles, mais elle se devait d'essayer. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, et elle ne devait pas mourir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment développé son plan plus que cela, alors elle allait improviser lorsque l'Archange serait là. Elle avait été voir Johnny et Roxanne pour leur dire qu'elle allait le faire, qu'elle allait se battre, et ils l'avaient serré dans leurs bras. C'était un peu comme sa famille, maintenant.

L'ange aurait vraiment voulu dire ses adieux à Blackheart, mais elle n'avait pas entendu parler de lui. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler par voix télépathique, mais évidemment, il ne répondait pas. Elle ne regrettait en rien ce qui c'était passé la nuit passé, et elle espérait que le démon non plus. Ça avait été la plus belle nuit de sa vie d'ange et d'humaine. Jamais elle ne c'était senti aussi… Aimé. Elle comprenait que le démon devait être très confus dans sa tête, et elle respectait cela.

Elle s'était téléportée dans une grande prairie, afin de ne pas blesser quelqu'un si elle devait se battre trop violemment avec Gabriel. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux dans son dos, et le ciel était couvert de nuages sombres, comme si ils savaient que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Elle restait debout, sans bouger, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Elle repensait à hier, à sa « vie » depuis qu'elle était un ange, et puis à sa vie en tant qu'humaine. Elle aurait tellement voulu que tout soit différent : qu'elle n'ait pas été une peste humaine, un ange traitre, amoureuse d'un démon… Et maintenant, elle allait devoir se battre contre les siens.

Elle appela mentalement l'Archange, puis attendit. Cela devait faire bientôt une heure qu'elle se tenait là, debout, en attendant que Gabriel réponde à son appel…Puis, il arriva. À quelques mètres devant elle, il se tenait debout, beau comme seul un ange pourrait l'être. Il la regardait, mais personne n'aurait pu lire dans son regard ce qu'il ressentait… Tout simplement parce que les Archanges ne ressentaient pas. Amélia vit quelque chose briller sous la veste de Gabriel, et en conclut que c'était le reflet du soleil sur la lame du couteau qu'elle recherchait.

Gabriel, évidemment, vit le regard de l'ange se tourner vers le couteau, et il laissa échapper un petit rire.

«M'as-tu vraiment fait venir jusqu'ici en pensant que je te donnerais mon couteau ? »

« Ce n'est pas ton couteau, Gabriel. Il a été créé pour les anges. Tous les anges. »

« Mais il est à ma ceinture. »

« Il va y avoir une guerre, merde ! Il y A une guerre ! Arrête de faire comme si rien d'anormal ne se produisait, tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous devons agir ! »

« Tu as passé trop de temps sur Terre. Ton amour pour les humains bloque ton jugement d'ange. »

« Et toi tu as passé trop de temps au paradis, tu ne penses qu'aux anges, pas aux humains ! »

Amélia savait qu'elle était en train de pousser Gabriel à ses limites. Bientôt, elle le savait bien, il allait exploser de colère et il deviendrait très dangereux.

« Nous participerons à cette guerre en temps et lieu. », dit l'Archange d'un ton calme, froid et détaché de toutes émotions humaines.

« Il sera déjà trop tard, tu le sais bien. Nous devons avoir un plan d'action maintenant, sinon, Méphistophélès gagnera ! »

« Il ne gagnera pas, nous n'allons pas le laisser gagner. »

« Alors agissez maintenant, plutôt que de nous regarder ! », dit Amélia, totalement découragée.

« Le moment n'est pas encore venu. »

« Et bien moi je crois que oui. »

Puis, Gabriel resta muet. Il la fixait de se regard indéchiffrable et dénudé de tous sentiments, mais elle pouvait voir au fond de lui qu'il venait d'avoir une idée… Et cela lui faisait peur. Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus, et garda ses bras fermement croisé sur sa poitrine, la légère brise faisant voler ses cheveux noirs et soyeux derrière elle. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Défier un archange n'était pas chose habituelle chez les anges comme elles, et elle savait que Gabriel avait totalement raison en lui disant qu'elle avait passé trop de temps sur Terre. Elle aimait les humains. Elle aimait leurs défauts, leurs qualités, leurs besoin de vivre, mais par-dessus tout, elle aimait leurs sentiments.

Les jours qu'elle avait passé sur Terre en tant qu'ange avaient été les plus beaux de sa vie. Sa vie d'humaine avait été vouée à l'échec et elle avait mérité sa fin… Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru être capable un jour de ressentir ce que avait ressentir les derniers jours. Elle savait que cela était surtout grâce à Blackheart… Ce démon. Ce prince de l'enfer. Cet être abominable. Elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé auparavant. Ils étaient si différents, mais à la fois si semblables… Elle ne pouvait pas décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence, ces papillons dans son ventre lorsque leurs corps étaient proche l'un de l'autre. Il regrettait sans doute la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à s'aimer, mais elle ne regrettait rien, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait aimé et elle avait été aimée.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Gabriel, elle vit que celui-ci la regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. _Il a finalement eu une idée…._, pensa-t-elle, immédiatement sur ses gardes. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se plissèrent et sa tête leva davantage, pour montrer à l'être céleste supérieur qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne voyait tout simplement pas d'alternatives à la situation, alors elle ne pouvait pas se préparer à ce que Gabriel allait lui dire…

« Chère Amélia. Ta requête a finalement fait le trajet jusqu'à mon cœur, et elle m'a touché profondément. Je te donne mon arme et les anges t'aiderons dans cette bataille entre le paradis et l'enfer, mais à une seule condition… »

Amélia retint son souffle.

« Je veux qu'après avoir tué le démon de Méphistophélès, tu élimine aussi Blackheart avec la même arme. »

L'ange eut l'impression de recevoir un coup à l'estomac. Elle décroisa instinctivement les bras et se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça… Gabriel, je… », Murmura-t-elle.

« Je le peux, et je le fais. Si tu veux que nous t'aidions à exterminer les démons, tu devras être prête à tuer… Tous les démons. Il n'existe aucune exception. »

Amélia ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes montées rapidement. Comment osait-il lui demander une pareille chose ? Il n'avait, sans aucun doute dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, connu l'amour auparavant et ne réalisait donc pas l'ampleur de sa demande. Il lui demandait de choisir entre son cœur, son amour… Et le sort de l'humanité, carrément. Elle savait bien ce que sa tête lui disait de choisir, mais son cœur criait tellement fort, il criait de ne pas le faire, qu'elle n'y survivrait pas elle-même si elle devait tuer Blackheart. Elle devait faire un choix et vite, car Gabriel n'attendrait pas, lui.

Elle savait qu'il la fixait, et il ne comprenait sans doute pas pourquoi cela semblait lui causer autant de problème. Pour lui, le choix aurait été vite fait, et il l'aurait été pour probablement tous les anges aussi. Que valait un démon, aux yeux des anges, de toute façon. Mais Amélia ne le voyait pas comme cela, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les discutions qu'elle avait eu avec lui au courant des derniers jours. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, mais en même temps, le sort de l'humanité était en jeu, car si elle ne tuait pas Blackheart, jamais elle et son démon, avec Johnny, ne pourrait venir à bout de ce que Méphistophélès préparait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et dans la seconde qui suivit, elle fit son choix.

« D'accord. », répondit finalement Amélia en ouvrant tranquillement les yeux. Elle fixa son regard froid dans celui de Gabriel et leva la tête. « Je le ferai. »


	13. Début de la fin

Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai du faire réparer mon ordinateur, je suis partie en voyage 1 mois, l'école a pris tout mon temps…. Et j'étais en manque d'inspiration totale. Je veux que tous les chapitres soient vraiment bien écris et exactement comme je le souhaite, il se peut même qu'après avoir fini l'histoire, je reposte certains chapitres (comme le dernier…), mais avec des petites modifications rendant l'histoire plus agréable à lire. Bref

**Lorsque tout nous sépare****  
****Début de la fin**

Dehors, le ciel était noir comme l'Enfer.

Depuis maintenant quelque jours, les nuages recouvraient le plafond de la Terre et ne laissait passer aucun rayon du pauvre soleil. Le ciel était tellement gris foncé qu'il en paraissait noir, alors la nuit semblait être perpétuellement tombée même en plein jours. Pour les humains, cela n'était qu'une mauvaise passe pour la météo, cela arrivait quelques fois dans l'année. Pour Johnny, Roxanne, Blackheart et Amélia, c'était le début de la fin. Les ténèbres commençaient à envahir la planète pour ensuite laisser la place au tueur de Méphistophélès, Blackblood, et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. La seule chose que le quatuor pouvait faire était de se battre jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne puisse plus le faire. Jusqu'à ce que leur esprit ne soit plus capable de résister à l'assaut des démons. Jusqu'à y laisser leur vie.

Ils avaient été ravis de voir Amélia revenir avec l'arme qui pourrait les sauver, mais perplexe aussi dut au fait qu'elle ne semblait pas s'être battu pour l'avoir de Gabriel. Elle leur avait tout simplement dit qu'il avait changé d'avis, et qu'il voulait les aider. Pendant ce discours, elle n'avait pas regardé Blackheart dans les yeux une seule fois, sachant très bien qu'il la regardait et voyait à travers ses paroles ses mensonges enfouis. Il voyait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et savait une bonne partie de ses pensées sans qu'il n'est à parler. En fait, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. C'était un peu comme si rien ne c'était produit entre eux, et pourtant, il y avait ce lien constant qui les réunissait lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Johnny et Roxanne se doutait bien que quelque chose s'était produit entre eux, mais ils préféraient ne rien dire afin de ne pas brusquer les deux êtres surnaturels. Ils faisaient en sorte d'agir comme s'ils ne ressentaient pas la pression de l'air lourd lorsque l'ange et le démon étaient proche l'un de l'autre. Comme s'ils ne voyaient pas leurs regards, qui déviaient inlassablement vers l'autre. Comme s'ils ne sentaient pas cette tension entre leur deux corps.

Depuis qu'elle avait fait le pacte qu'elle tuerait Blackheart avec l'arme de Gabriel, Amélia évitait le démon encore plus. Elle tentait de faire comme s'il n'existait plus, mais Amélia sentait constamment le regard du démon sur elle. Elle aurait voulu passer ses nuits dans ses bras, ou au moins pouvoir lui reparler comme avant, mais elle s'en empêchait. Elle souhait se détacher de lui le plus possible, car elle savait que le tuer serait la plus grosse décision de sa vie. Elle allait tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait pour sauver le reste de la Terre. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait le faire, mais trouverait bien une façon le moment venue. Elle trouvait cette fin ironique, surtout que lorsqu'elle avait demandé de l'aide à Blackheart la première fois, elle avait été sur que c'était lui qui allait les trahir à la fin. Comme quoi le destin se jouait parfois de nous. Elle avait d'abord trahit les siens pour être avec Blackheart, pour ensuite le trahir lui pour le bien de la Terre. Elle espérait encore, d'ici à ce que la guerre éclate, trouver un moyen de ne pas avoir à tuer le démon, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Gabriel pourrait lire ses intentions dans sa tête et ne leur viendrait pas en aide si elle essayait de sauver son amant.

Elle profitait d'une des dernières nuits de ronde pour faire le tour du grand parc. Elle n'avait pour le moment tué que deux créatures de l'enfer, alors elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle arriva face au lac et décida de s'asseoir sur un des bancs en bois sur le côté pour regarder l'eau. Elle avait toujours été attirée par l'eau, cette matière transparente qui pouvait changer de forme face à la température. Elle avait toujours aimé se baigner, et elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut être dut se réincarner en sirène. À un certain moment, elle vit que l'eau commençait à geler sur les côtés du lac et que l'air s'était refroidi. Elle tourna la tête et vit Blackheart, qui regardait aussi l'eau, à quelque pas d'elle. Ils furent silencieux quelques minutes avant qu'Amélia se décide enfin à parler.

« Tu parles d'une entrée qui passe inaperçue. », dit-elle, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître. Elle avait toujours aimé les sourires du démon : ils étaient si rares, si beaux et si honnêtes qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi à chaque fois. Blackheart ne tourna pas la tête vers Amelia, lui aussi regardait l'étendue d'eau qui bougeait auparavant au grée du vent mais qui était maintenant gelé a cause de sa simple présence démoniaque. Ce fut Amelia qui brisa de nouveau le silence inconfortable entre eux.

« Tu ne m'a pas parlé depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ais-je maintenant droit a ta visite »?

« Je veux que tu me dises la vérité… Comment t'es-tu procuré l'arme, Amélia ? »

« Je l'ai déjà dit. Gabriel a change d'avis, il va nous aider… », dit Amelia en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue subtilement, un sentiment de peur commençant a monter en elle.

« Ne me mens pas. Pas a moi. »

Amelia tourna finalement la tête vers le démon et ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais elle ne réussit à produire aucun son. Blackheart semblait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, mais… Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne devait pas savoir. Le destin des hommes dépendait du pacte quelle avait fait avec l'Archange Gabriel. Toute sa vie humaine, elle n'avait pensé qu'a elle sans se soucier des conséquences de ses gestes sur les autres. Elle était devenue un ange, elle avait eu une seconde chance… Elle ne pouvait pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avant, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle devait faire passer la Terre avant ses foutus sentiments… Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire : mentir à l'homme qu'elle aime.

« Es-tu en train de me traiter de menteuse ? »

« Non. Mais si Gabriel ta menacé, peu importe ses techniques, je… », commença Blackheart, avant d'être interrompu.

« Oh. Tu me traites de lâche, alors ? », s'indigna Amelia. « Veux-tu bien me dire lequel de nous deux est le plus lâche, alors que tu viens de passer les derniers jours à m'ignorer totalement après ce qui c'est passé entre nous ? », répliqua lange, voulant absolument ne plus parler de ce couteau. Changer de sujet était la meilleure option, surtout qu'elle savait que ce sujet ne plaisait pas au prince des démons. De plus, le fait qu'il ne lui est pas vraiment reparlé depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble la frustrait réellement, alors elle avait plus de facilité à faire comme si elle était vraiment fâchée…

À entendre ces derniers mots, Blackheart ferma les yeux lentement. Il avait essayé d'oublier ces images de sa tête, mais rien n'y faisait. Après avoir passé la nuit avec Amélia, nuit qu'il avait d'ailleurs très aimé, il s'était senti... Presque humain. Comme s'il avait eu des émotions et des sentiments pendant une nuit. Elle l'avait fait revivre, renaître des ses cendres tel un phénix. Il fut un temps où il trouvait ce genre de chose inutiles, lâches et digne d'un faible, mais maintenant... Maintenant il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Amélia le rendait plus fort. Il ne pourrait jamais dire ces paroles à voix haute, car il était bien trop orgueilleux, mais il espérait que l'ange voyait au dessus de ses actes pour voir son cœur battre pour elle. Cependant, Amélia ne comprit pas la réaction silencieuse de Blackheart face à ses paroles comme il l'aurait espéré. De son côté, elle espérait que ce fâcher contre lui pourrait lui rendre la tâche plus facile lorsque viendrait le moment de le tuer.

« Laisse-moi deviner... Ce fut le seul moment de faiblesse que tu as eu dans ta vie ? Ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi ? Ça…»

« Ça voulait TOUT dire pour moi ! » hurla le démon en interrompant l'ange qui lui faisait maintenant face.

Et cette phrase coupa le souffle de la jeune femme.

Le silence entre eux dura quelques secondes, mais ce temps leur parut interminable. Toute la tension des derniers mots, tous les sentiments refoulés envers l'autre, tous ces mots qui ne pouvaient être dit, tout cela étaient réunis dans ce que Blackheart venait d'avouer. Malheureusement, il était trop tard.

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé croire que tu regrettais ce qui c'est passé ? », dit Amélia, au bord des larmes. Elle avait l'impression de jouer dans une mauvaise émission de télévision américaine romantique, tant la situation était romanesque.

« On ne peut pas être ensemble, Amélia. Un démon n'est pas fait pour avoir des sentiments. Tu sais ce que je suis, tout l'Enfer et le Paradis se mettraient à notre recherche pour faire finir cette relation au plus vite. », répliqua le démon. Puis, après avoir cessé de parler un court moment, il ajouta : «Et tu sais de quel façon ils feraient finir cette relation. »

Amélia hocha la tête lentement, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait entièrement raison. Ils se feraient pourchassés, que ce soit sur la Terre ou ailleurs, puis se feraient tuer par les premiers qui les trouveraient. Leurs têtes seraient misent à prix… En tant qu'ange, elle avait un devoir : celui de protéger les humains. Mais qui allait la protéger, elle ? Elle avait été beaucoup trop imbus d'elle-même en tant qu'humaine, et elle s'inquiétait trop des autres en tant qu'ange, mais y avait-il un juste milieu ? Elle avait _besoin_ de Blackheart : une sorte de connexion les reliaient depuis le premier regard qu'ils s'étaient lancés, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se passer de lui…

Mais elle devait le tuer. Elle devait le tuer, pour le bien de tous les humains. Elle devait le tuer, car sinon, la Terre serait ravager par les démons. Elle devait le tuer pour obtenir l'arme de Gabriel et pour se faire aider des anges dans la bataille finale.

Elle devait le tuer. Et cette seule pensée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Réalisant enfin qu'elle venait d'être silencieuse pendant plus longtemps qu'elle le devait, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans une situation pareille ? Elle ne croyait aucunement au destin, mais à ce moment, elle se dit que quelqu'un quelque part devait vraiment la détester pour l'obliger à faire ce choix.

« Je crois que de toute façon, depuis que nous nous sommes alliés au Ghost Rider pour tuer les démons de ton père, nos têtes sont mises à prix. », dit-elle en ayant un petit sourire triste au bord des lèvres.

Blackheart hocha la tête, et son regard noir se perdit dans les yeux bleus de l'ange. Elle l'envoutait, avec se regard, son odeur, ses paroles… Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir quelque chose comme cela auparavant. Il n'était même pas certains si les démons pouvaient ressentir quoi que ce soit… _Mais je suis le prince des démons_, se dit-il. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était plus fort, plus indépendant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué qu'Amélia s'était approché de lui jusqu'à avoir son visage à seulement quelque millimètres du sien. Le corps du démon se tendit, peu habitué d'être si près de quelqu'un. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle gelé du démon sur son visage, mais elle appréciait cette fraîcheur. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent… Mais ne purent jamais se toucher.

Une explosion retentit au loin, faisant trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Amélia et Blackheart se tournèrent instinctivement vers la source de cette terrible explosion, et ils purent constater avec horreur qu'elle provenait de la grande ville et qu'une partie de celle-ci était en feu. Les yeux de l'ange s'agrandirent sous le choc, et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupeur. Blackheart regarda le feu au loin dans le haut des buildings, et il serra les dents pour contrôler la rage qui envahit son corps. La guerre commençait.

Amélia ne perdit pas de temps : en une seconde, elle prit la main du démon à ses côtés et elle les téléporta dans le centre de la ville. Cris, morts, feu… Le vacarme assourdissant des ténèbres engloutissait maintenant la ville, ou plutôt ce qui en restait. Les bâtiments en feu formaient une barricade géante et infranchissable, empêchant la majorité des habitants de se sauver. Amélia aperçut un rassemblement d'humains plus grand à quelques mètres d'eux, et elle en profita pour les aider. Elle leva la main et, avec ses pouvoirs d'ange, réussit à atténuer assez les flammes du grand bâtiment pour laisser un petit passage pour que les humains puissent s'échapper. Sur leurs visages, elle ne voyait que détresse et désespoir.

Au loin, sur le toit d'un building épargné par le feu pour le moment, elle vit Johnny entouré de démons.

« Il va s'en sortir. », dit Blackheart, derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il regardait lui aussi vers le Ghost Rider. « Il y en a beaucoup, mais ce sont des démons de classes inférieurs. Un jeu d'enfant pour lui. »

Amélia hocha la tête et reporta son regard vers Johnny. En effet, le nombre de démons l'entourant avait déjà diminué considérablement. Elle n'était pas trop inquiète pour lui.

Tout à coup, une explosion retentit dans le building tout près de l'ange et du démon, envoyant d'énormes débris vers eux. Blackheart, qui tenait toujours la main d'Amélia, eut tout juste le temps de les téléporter dans un nuage de fumée noire sur le toit d'un autre immeuble encore intacte avant que les débris ne les écrasent. Malgré l'horreur se déroulant sous leurs yeux, Amélia prit le temps de faire un petit sourire à Blackheart pour le remercier, et il lui retourna un semblant de sourire.

« Comme c'est mignon. »

Les deux entités surnaturelles se retournèrent vers la voix, et ils ne furent pas surpris de voir qu'elle appartenait à Méphistophélès. Celui-ci se tenait de l'autre côté du toit du petit building, son grand manteau noir sur les épaules et sa cane à la main. Il arborait un air triomphant, sa fierté concernant le massacre clairement évidente. Amélia était dégouté par cet homme, ou plutôt cette chose… Un flot de rage parcourra son corps, lui faisant serrer les poings aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, du sang s'échappant presque de ses paumes. Elle devait se contrôler, du moins pour le moment.

« N'est-ce pas magnifique ? », dit le maître des démons.

« Dommage que cela ne durera pas. », répliqua Blackheart.

« Tu t'es battu toute ta vie pour ce genre de monde, mon fils… Souhaites-tu vraiment tout abandonner pour elle ? »

Blackheart ne répondit pas à son père. Oui, oui il était prêt à abandonner ses rêves noirs pour l'ange. Il ne serait jamais un gentil démon amadoué, mais il était prêt à faire des efforts pour elle… Car elle faisait des efforts pour lui. Amélia ne lâcha pas la main du démon, prouvant ainsi à Méphistophélès qu'ils étaient unis. Que même lui ne pourrait pas les séparer. Des explosions retentissaient toujours un peu partout autour d'eux, les échos des cris des humains parvenant jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Le chaos les entourait. Amélia plissait les yeux, la fumée des flammes aux alentours l'atteignant même jusqu'en haut du building.

«Un curieux mélange entre l'Enfer et le Paradis, entre l'ombre et la lumière, donnant naissance à un sentiment humain… Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Méphistophélès se volatilisa. Au même moment, une explosion, cette fois plus puissante que les autres, retentit non loin d'eux… Blackblood était apparu. Ils le savaient. Ils le sentaient. Et puis, seuls en haut de ce building, ce fut comme si, pendant un instant, le silence se faisait autour d'eux. Amélia se tourna vers Blackheart lentement, ses longs cheveux dorénavant noirs flottants dans le vent, et elle ne lâcha pas la main de son démon. Son regard était plus triste qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et, s'il avait eu un cœur, il aurait probablement brisé à ce moment précis. La voir dans cet état le rendait malade… Mais à l'expression qui s'ensuivit par la suite sur le visage de l'ange, il devina qu'il ne devait pas paraître très heureux à son tour. Tout deux savaient que c'était probablement la fin, ou du moins que tout serait différent par la suite. Blackheart leva l'une de ses mains et vint la poser sur la joue de son ange, qui ferma les yeux au contact de la peau froide de l'homme qu'elle aime. Il ne dit rien, ne sachant de toute façon pas ce qu'il fallait dire dans ce genre de situation.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Amélia ouvrit les yeux et elle vit que Blackheart la regardait toujours avec cette petite étoile dans les yeux, ce sentiment qu'il tentait de cacher mais qui se voyait tant. Cela fit sourire l'ange, qui s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Cette fois, le démon ne se crispa pas, il embrassa Amélia à son tour avec passion. Leur baiser ne dura pas longtemps, étant donné qu'un building près du leur s'effondra. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire comme si la bataille n'était pas imminente. Amélia vit une nouvelle bande de démons courir les rues, et elle savait qu'elle devait aller protéger les humains. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Blackheart, qui semblait avoir les mêmes pensées, et alors l'idée qu'elle allait devoir le tuer lui remplit les pensées.

Ce fut le moment où elle décida de fuir et d'aller se battre.

Elle se téléporta directement en face du petit groupe de démon, son aura de lumière blanche les aveuglants tous. Amélia pouvait sentir la force de ces démons, et elle savait donc qu'elle avait la puissance de les tuer… Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle leva la main droite et un rayon de lumière intense jaillit de sa paume, désintégrant les quatre démons qui se trouvaient devant elle. Ce n'était qu'un échauffement à la vraie bataille, elle savait que des démons bien plus puissants courraient les rues en ce moment même. Elle savait que Blackblood serait le vrai défi. Elle sentit, un peu plus loin, l'énergie de Blackheart et elle comprit que lui aussi se battait contre les siens. Se battre contre sa propre race ne devait pas être chose facile… Mais elle doutait que Blackheart considérait les autres démons comme '' les siens '', de toute façon. Elle avait fuit Blackheart et son destin : elle savait que le plus tôt elle le tuait, le plus tôt les anges viendraient à sa rescousse… Mais elle ne trouva pas la force en elle tout de suite pour le tuer.

Elle se téléporta ailleurs dans la ville, tout près de Johnny qui était lui-même en train de décapiter un démon avec une longue chaîne de métal. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête, lui montrant qu'elle elle était là pour l'aider, et il retourna le signe juste avant de courir plus loin à la recherche de sa prochaine victime. Il n'avait vraiment peur de rien, et cela impressionnait beaucoup l'ange. En fait, la seule faiblesse de l'humain était Roxanne… Mais en ce moment, il l'avait caché dans une autre ville non loin, en sécurité. Au moins, lui ne risquait pas de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

La prenant par surprise, un démon la prit par les épaules et l'envoya valser sur le mur d'à côté. Elle resta étourdit une seconde ou deux, puis après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle envoya son pied directement dans le visage très humain du démon. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas, et Amélia en profita pour l'achever en sortant le couteau de Gabriel qui se trouvait dans sa poche et en lui enfonçant dans la poitrine. Elle se battit ainsi sans relâche pendant de bonnes minutes, parfois tombant sur un démon plus puissant, parfois non. Elle les tuait tous, et elle faillit y laisser sa '' vie '' quelques fois aussi. Elle s'assurait toujours de sentir la force de Blackheart, pour être sur qu'il était toujours en vie… Même si elle savait qu'à la fin, c'est elle qui devrait en terminer avec lui. Elle n'avait pas de vrai plan encore pour cela, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait se sortir de cette situation… Alors elle n'y pensait pas, ne voulant pas se déconcentrer durant la bataille… Mais cette pensée était réellement toujours au fond de sa tête.

Un vrai mystère était l'absence des anges… Gabriel lui avait promis de l'aide, mais cette aide n'était toujours pas arrivée. La bataille ne venait de commencer, et elle espérait vraiment qu'il arrive bientôt… Sinon la bataille serait perdue. D'un autre côté, le reconnu Archange ne lui aurait pas donné le couteau s'il ne pensait pas réellement envoyer des anges pour l'aider. L'aide viendrait, il fallait seulement être patient.

Après avoir tué quelques démons de plus, elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle était couverte de poussière, de sang et de saletés et elle commençait à s'épuiser. Ils allaient devoir attaquer Blackblood bientôt, sinon elle ne tiendrait pas la route. Elle se téléporta sur le toit d'un building et d'en bas, elle vit que Blackheart se battait au côté de Ghost Rider contre une bande de démons, et cela la fit sourire. _Ensemble, après tout_, pensa-t-elle. Puis, elle se tourna vers la droite et vit, au même moment, Blackblood se téléporter juste en face d'elle. Son corps se figea à la vue de ce démon… Dans le même genre que Blackheart, il était assez grand, la peau très pâle et les cheveux noirs. Il avait un léger sourire sadique aux lèvres, sourire qui fit d'ailleurs frissonner l'ange.

« Alors, c'est toi, l'ange dont tous les démons parlent… »

Amélia déglutit, mais elle ne répondit pas.

« L'ange qui couche avec l'ex prince des démons. »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux à ses paroles déplacées. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Est-ce que les autres démons aussi, le savaient ? Et les anges ? Des tas et des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, la faisant tomber dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Blackblood sembla lire le sentiment d'ignorance dans le beau visage de l'ange, et il éclata de rire… Un rire sans joie, un rire cruel, un rire froid. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, réduisant considérablement la distance entre eux. Amélia ne bougeait toujours pas, mais elle était sur ses gardes et se préparait à bouger à n'importe quel moment. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur de souffre, elle pouvait voir chaque détails de son visage… Il murmura, tout près de son oreille :

« Ne voudrais-tu pas faire la même chose avec le nouveau et amélioré prince des démons ? »

Puis il mit sa main autour du cou de l'ange, la soulevant du sol avec la seule poigne de sa main droite. La vitesse et la force de sa poigne était stupéfiante : Amélia n'avait même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux et elle était pourtant prête à réagir. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était trop fort pour elle. Elle n'avait pas demandé de l'aide aux anges pour rien : elle savait depuis le début qu'elle ne serait pas de taille face à cette création démoniaque. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas prévue devoir se battre contre lui seul à seul… Il la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, son petit sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Il approcha son visage du sien…

« Je suis persuadé que tu ne dirais pas non… »

Soudain, Blackblood relâcha le cou d'Amélia et il fut projeter plus loin sur le toit du building. Amélia tomba sur le sol à genoux, retrouvant ainsi son souffle. En se tournant la tête, elle vit que Blackheart se tenait derrière elle… Avec une expression meurtrière au visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère, et cette vision l'effraya, même si elle savait que cette expression de haine ne lui était pas destinée. Les yeux du démon étaient aussi noirs que du charbon, et son visage était crispé par la rage ; ses veines bleutées ressortaient dans son cou à travers sa peau blanchâtre. Il ressemblait maintenant beaucoup plus au démon qu'il était vraiment. De l'autre côté du toit du building, Blackblood se releva en riant, comme si rien de tout cela ne c'était produit. Aucune égratignure sur le corps, il ne semblait même pas avoir ressenti un choc.

« Tu viens défendre ta bien aimé ? », ricana Blackblood en s'approchant du couple.

Blackheart ne répondit pas, sa colère ne semblant pas diminuée d'un cran. Amélia se leva rapidement en voyant l'autre démon s'approcher, et elle alla se poster aux côtés de son amant. Cette fois, il n'allait pas la prendre par surprise.

Amélia entendit un battement d'ailes, et puis soudainement, des dizaines et des dizaines d'anges apparurent autour d'eux, tous habillé d'une armure blanche. Cette vision en devenait presque éblouissante, car les auras de chaque anges resplendissaient dans la noirceur de la Terre. L'Archange Gabriel apparut à côté d'Amélia et de Blackheart, une expression sévère sur son beau visage.

Enfin, les anges étaient arrivés.


End file.
